A pesar de todo
by Mery-Chan
Summary: Después de seis años siendo amigos... Algo pasa con sus vidas ¿Una pelea? ¿Nuevos amigos? Ambos chicos con los corazones quebrados, el alma desgarrada... Quien sabe qué es capaz de hacer una persona desesperada...
1. Sueños y Cartas

**Historia:** Mía '

**Personajes: **Todos los personajes y lugares comentados en el siguiente Fanfic son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

**A pesar de todo...**

**1. Sueños y cartas**

_Si se puede decir así, no recuerdo muy bien como empecé a sentir esa atracción hacía ti. _

_Apenas tenía trece años y eras mi mejor amigo, quien más me había ayudado en este estúpido y triste mundo, me habías dado a creer que lo ibas a dar todo por mí, por estar a mi lado, riendo y jugando por cualquier calle, sin importar como nos miraba la gente cuando chillaba y cuando parecía un niño pequeño._

_En los momentos en que lo pasé más mal tú estabas a mi lado, ayudándome a sentirme amado, a no odiar al mundo y a aprender que no era la única persona que lo pasaba mal, a no auto compadecerme._

_Después, yo, siendo un niño, solo un niño que aún no había tenido tiempo de crecer, que apenas empezaba a jugar, que estaba descubriendo la amistad, a quien le gustaba ser el centro de atención por su extrovertida manera de ser... entonces, me di cuenta, al ir contigo, que eras mayor que yo psicológicamente, por lo que en tu vida habías sufrido; ya habías superado esa fase por la que pasaba y exigías cierta madurez en mis actos, por ti, intenté dejar mi niñez atrás, por estar cada día a tu lado, agradeciéndote como amigo._

_Me enseñaste muchas cosas de las que voy a acordarme siempre, al igual que de tu rostro, que tantas veces está presente en mis noches de insomnio. _

_Poco después empezamos a aislarnos de los demás, íbamos juntos, nosotros dos con otra amiga, de la que ahora, prefiero no acordarme, porqué, en más de una ocasión, he sentido celos por no haber vivido la misma situación que yo, por haber sido ajena a tu encanto, a tu piel y a tus labios, que tanto me han susurrado en las largas noches que pasabas en mi cama, sin dormir, hablando de cualquier cosa. _

_Un triste día, estando yo mal, me ofreciste algo, que jamás olvidaré, algo que, quiz� por decirlo de alguna manera, sellará para siempre el resto de mi vida, y evitará que mi corazón vuelva a ser abierto de tal forma a otra persona... Me dijiste, en el baño de los chicos, como olvidarlo: Te quiero, pero no como a un amigo, tú eres más, tú eres lo más importante para mí. _

_Por aquel entonces, estaba empezando a dudar de mí mismo, de mis sentimientos hacia ti, eras mi mejor amigo, sí, pero no solo eso, estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo por estar una sola noche cerca de ti y así empezó mi calvario, dos años en los que apenas pude dormir, dos años recordando como rehusé un beso que me intentaste dar, recordando que pocos meses después fui yo el que te besó, una noche, en presencia de nuestra tercera amiga que no tardó en saber de nuestra relación. _

_Jamás olvidaré esa noche de verano en la que nos entregamos el uno al otro, en mi cama, hasta las seis de la mañana para, después de eso, salir a los terrenos y fumarnos un cigarrillo a medias, recordando y riendo, con apenas ropa, en una madrugada que amanecía fría, como tus manos al acariciar mi cara sonriente. Esa fue la primera vez que toqué tu cuerpo completamente desnudo aunque alguna vez, antes ya habíamos mantenido contactos cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Nos veíamos mucho, y la gente nos veía mucho. Incluso se temían que entre nosotros había algo, siempre negabas mientras yo callaba. Siempre estábamos juntos y, cuando no, era porque nos peleábamos, pero a los dos días ya estaba yo suplicándote un perdón al que accedías diciendo que no necesitabas un perdón sino un acto de no volver a repetirlo. Siempre era yo el que acaba cediendo a pedirte perdón, nunca tú, tú eras demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que te habías equivocado... Solo una vez me pediste perdón pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar lo nuestro. _

_Estuviste con varios chicos, diciendo que para ti solo eran maneras de pasar el rato, que solo me amabas a mí, que los demás chicos no te importaban y que yo conseguía despertar en tu cuerpo sensaciones apenas vividas con alguien, a pesar de tu larga experiencia en ese terreno. _

_Dos años pasamos juntos, el día de mi catorce cumpleaños me regalaste un bonito collar de plata con tres lunas, ajuntando una carta que decía que siempre me ibas a querer y que siempre estarías conmigo cuando saliera la luna. _

_Cada noche miro hacia al cielo, esperando que salga la luna, no hay noche que no te recuerde; tumbado en mi cama, abrazándome y juntando tu cuerpo al mío, fundiéndonos en un beso de esos que me hacían experimentar tantas sensaciones jamás imaginadas antes._

_Te fuiste, recuerdo que la razón de nuestra pelea fue, que en un cierto enfado que habíamos tenido, te había llamado y me habías dicho que estabas en casa de un chico que, hasta hacía poco más de dos semanas, era tu peor enemigo pero que, por lo visto, os estabais empezando a entender la mar de bien. Dijiste que no podías atenderme porque estabas muy ocupado con él. Me dolió, y busqué refugio en mis nuevos amigos, a los que yo creía verdaderos, pero resultó ser, como ahora me doy cuenta, que no lo eran, pero es que tu, tampoco lo fuiste. _

_Te metiste con ellos, porque sentías celos de que estuviera con alguien que no fueras tú, de que le dedicara una frase a un amigo que me ayudó en los momentos más difíciles que pasé antes de decirte que nuestra amistad no podía seguir, que te amaba demasiado, que para mí eras más importante que un montón de palabras y cada vez que te veía con un chico y, cada vez que después de eso venias a mí, llorando arrepentido, pidiéndome un beso y asegurando que no volvería a pasar. _

_Solo me dijiste: Ahora estaba empezando a creer que me amabas. Jamás sabrás, el efecto que produjeron dentro de mí esas palabras y la frialdad con la que salieron de tus labios color fresa, que tan gélidas palabras me dedicaban cuando nos peleábamos. _

_Te dije que siempre estaría allí si me necesitabas y tú negaste, diciendo que jamás me ibas a necesitar y que, no querías que un niñato como yo estuviera cerca de ti. _

_Te aseguro que jamás seré un niñato, he madurado y, en cierto modo, cada día me parezco más a ti, por como hablo, por la frialdad en muchas ocasiones y, porqué, jamás voy a decir nada sobre las largas conversaciones que manteníamos y que, suplicabas, yo no contara a nadie sobre ellas. _

_Puedes estar tranquilo, soy el chico que tanto deseabas me convirtiera, aunque también quiero seguirme mostrando como era antes de que llegaras a mi vida, de que entraras en mi corazón para no abandonarlo jamás, de que tu olor a vainilla penetrara en mis sentidos para estar presente allí y de que, cada vez que escucho la música que juntos oíamos, recuerde que, tal vez, desde donde estés, también me recuerdes, al poner nuestra canción, la que tantas veces cantábamos juntos "Perdona"¿Recuerdas? ...La amistad es una paz que se goza, porqué se como soy yo te lo pido perdona... _

_No sé si recuerdas cuál fue el ultimo regalo que me diste pero yo sí, una bonita rosa, el día 23 de abril, yo te regalé tres, esperando que fueran de tu agrado y que para siempre las tuvieras secándose, como nuestra amistad y que fuesen eternas, que ni siquiera el paso de los años las afectara._

_¿Sabes que me pasó con esa rosa? Al parecer, lo mismo que a nuestra amistad, me pinché con ella al secarla y, extrañamente, se pudrió, colgada en mi habitación, al lado de un escrito ciertamente hermoso que me recordaba a ti, pero no tiré los pétalos porqué en ellos estas tu, tus labios y tu aroma, a dulce vainilla. _

_No sé si recuerdas el collar de la amistad, también esa plata se estropeó, al igual que el collar del día de mi cumpleaños se partió. No queda nada entero de lo que, algún día, fue nuestra amistad, nuestro amor... ni siquiera mi corazón._

_Estoy seguro de que jamás volveré a amar, como te he amado a ti, no sé, seguro que muchas más personas me volverán a gustar, entre ellos, claro est� chicos. Me diste a probar un elixir que jamás olvidaré... Probé el sabor de un chico, lo primero que probé y me gustó._

_Por ti lo di todo incluso a mi familia, inconforme con nuestra "amistad", se dieron cuenta de todo, sobre todo de cómo eras últimamente. _

_Comprendo que para ti fue duro tener a tu mejor amigo enamorado de ti, pero tu empezaste, fuiste tu quien reclamó mi amor y quien no supo cargar con las consecuencias dejándome destrozado, rompiéndome la vida, con apenas quince años. _

_No puedes imaginar que noches pasé el verano en el que murió nuestra relación, lo que le hablaba de ti a mis amigos que ya, hartos de oír tu nombre, me pidieron que dejara de pensar en ti, que de una vez te olvidara y que te dejará en el pasado como una sombra molesta que, al caer el día, tapa los últimos rayos de sol en mi camino. _

_Incluso entonces te escribí poemas, llenos de sincero amor convenciéndome a mi mismo que lo que de verdad sentía hacia ti era un odio inconfesable, odio por encima de todas las cosas. Por encima de mi corazón que lloraba y pedía a gritos que alguien acallara sus latidos dándole muerte, asegurando que eso, sería mejor que seguir en vida lejos de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tus ojos verdes, fríos y distantes ahora, con los que tanto sueño aún._

_Tengo que confesar, que tuve un amigo a mi lado, que intentó, inútilmente, hacer que te olvidara, recordándome que él vivía una situación parecida con una chica que le había hecho lo mismo que tú a mi. La verdad es que le cogí mucho cariño, más del que ya le tenía, y jamás lo olvidaré, por estar siempre conmigo. Pero ahora no viene al caso, pues es otra parte de mi vida y tiene que ser contada en otra ocasión._

_Cada día te veo y cada día me llegan voces de cómo está tu vida, de cómo te has vuelto, o de cómo te das a conocer, intento que eso no me afecte, incluso evito mirarte pero me es imposible al ver tus bellos ojos verdes, fríos pero a la vez tristes, por la situación que es tu vida, tu presente, tu pasado y tu posible futuro y darme cuenta, en la forma de mirarme, que tampoco has olvidado todo lo que a mi se refiere._

_Sin querer, hemos hecho un pacto silencioso, el no volver a hablarnos más, a no ser que sea por motivos estrictamente necesarios pero no me has olvidado porqué, incluso te das cuenta, solo con mirarme de refilón, de que estoy llorando por ti y que mi corazón lucha por abrazarte, cuando nadie se da cuenta a parte de una amiga, que, preguntando por mí, solo tu le contestas mi paradero y la situación en la que he abandonado el lugar. _

_Jamás sabrás lo mucho que te amo, incluso ahora, después de todo lo que he sufrido por ti, después de quererme dar muerte al releer las cartas que me escribiste, sintiendo tus lagrimas mezcladas con las mías, en un mar de salados sentimientos que jamás nadie conocerá. _

_Te lo agradezco, te agradezco que hayas estado en mi vida, que me recuerdes aún sin demostrarlo y las largas noches que has pasado en vela, al igual que yo, llorando por habernos perdido por un estúpido error (Aunque, me temo que es mejor así, que no vivir esclavo de una mentira, o de tener que cuidar de mi; ciertamente, aunque esté sufriendo mucho, no hubiese aguantado junto a ti mucho más, por el daño que me hiciste intentando arreglar tus errores culpándome a mi de ellos). _

_Nunca sabrás lo que siento por ti porqué, me pregunto... ¿Para que escribo esta carta, si jamás la leerás?_

* * *

La habitación de chicos de sexto grado de la casa Gryffindor de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era una gran alcoba con cinco camas, de doseles grana, como los estandartes dorado y escarlata con un león en medio que colgaban por las paredes. Se podia deducir quien era el propietario de cada cama solo con mirar las cosas que tenía alrededor y el orden o el desorden que reinaba en su trozo de propiedad. Detrás de la puerta había un pequeño escritorio con todos los utensilios necesarios para hacer correctamente las tareas. Aunque no solía ser utilizado, esa noche se estaba haciendo uso de él. 

Un chico de dieciséis años de rojo pelo cual fuego, azules ojos cual mar y cara pecosa que le daba un cierto aire infantil a su rostro, se encontraba sentado en la cómoda silla de la misma madera que la superficie de éste.

Hacía largo rato que se hallaba sentado en la misma posición, con la pluma en la mano y lagrimas en el mar de sus ojos. Enfrente tenía un pergamino, como de un metro de largo, donde se leían palabras escritas en su propia letra.

Se levantó, después de dos horas de permanecer quieto cual estatua, recordando un encuentro con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, la que tanto daño le había echo y le estaba haciendo aún, el destinatario inconfundible de la carta había escrito, llorando y haciendo que la tinta se esparciera a lo largo de la fina superficie en la que había escrito con letras rojas como la sangre.

Envolvió el pergamino y cerró suavemente el tintero de tinta roja, su color favorito, el color de su casa. Retiró la silla para darse paso y se encaminó a su cama, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Pasó por delante de la cama de la persona a la que iba dirigida la carta que hacia poco rato estaba escribiendo, percatándose de que el propietario no se hallaba dentro. Seguramente había salido con algún chico... y, Ron, tenía la sensación de saber con quien estaba.

.-¿Por qué? – suspiró el pelirrojo pensando en el hermoso chico de pelo azabache y verdes ojos brillantes que le tenía el corazón robado pero que ya no le hablaba desde el verano. – No es justo... Yo te amo realmente.

Pasó de largo y se dirigió a su cama. A los pies de esta había un baúl que abrió, y , entre el desorden, dejó la carta. Se quedó mirando el contenido de éste. Muchas de aquellas cosas eran regalos de aquel que no se hallaba en la habitación.

Cogió un objeto del interior, un llavero con forma de corazón, como de peluche; recordó que aquel regalo se lo había hecho el día de San Valentín del pasado año. Lo echó de nuevo al baúl y lo cerró con un sonoro golpe, que provocó unas palabras de reprobación de Seamus, un atractivo compañero de habitación.

.-Por favor Harry no hagas ruido... esta noche no...mmm – dijo soñoliento.

Ron intentó hacer caso omiso al comentario de Seamus, pero no pudo olvidar eso de "Esta noche no". Se encaró a su cama y abrió los doseles escarlatas que olían a melocotón. Se metió en ella y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tapándose con las blancas sabanas frías y acomodando la almohada bajo su cabeza. Se durmió al rato, con todos los sentidos puestos en si oía a su amado entrar en la habitación.

Eran cerca de las doce y media cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico que, nervioso, se metió en la cama de al lado de Seamus. Neville ya había llegado, haciendo más ruido del normal.

Ron despertó de su letargo al oír el ruido del chico.

.-¿Neville? – preguntó soñoliento.

.-Sí, soy yo... ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico avergonzado por el gran ruido que había echo al entrar.

.-¿A que viene tanto ruido? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

.-A nada, es que intentaba entrar sin hacer ruido y... ya me conoces... – dijo Neville.

.-De acuerdo, buenas noches – dijo Ron recuperando su estado de alerta por si quien esa vez venia era el propietario de su corazón.

.-Buenas noches – concluyo Neville.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche y el hermoso muchacho de pelo negro azabache y ojos esmeralda acababa de abandonar el Gran Comedor, sin apenas comer, por la falta de apetito y seguido de cerca por un grupo de cuatro o cinco amigos, entre ellos se encontraban: su nuevo amigo, el que, el anterior verano le había hecho compañía al alejarse de Ron, su nuevo amante, el motivo de su pelea, Draco Malfoy; Neville Longbottom, que se había refugiado con los más fuertes y Cho Chang, la chica que tanto le había gustado hacía ya largo tiempo.

.-En serio, Malfoy, no creo que la manera correcta de pronunciar el hechizo sea esa –decía Cho con una enorme sonrisa burlona en los labios.

.-Oh ¿Sí? Pues como insinúa la señorita que se pronuncia? – decía Draco algo molesto.

_.-Crucio _marcando la "c" como si fuera una "z" – explicaba la chica.

.-No – dijo Harry, experto en el tema – es _Crucio_ la "c" se pronuncia "c" como en el latín.

.-Te lo dije Cho – dijo Malfoy con aires de superioridad.

.-¿Y ahora a qué os viene hablar de eso? – preguntó Neville que se había mantenido muy alejado de la conversación recordando el estado de sus padres por culpa de una Maldición Imperdonable.

.-Porqué yo ya curso séptimo y en nada me van a salir de nuevo en el libro... Quisiera aprobar el próximo examen ¿Comprendes? – explicó la Ravenclaw a Neville.

.-Chicos, Cho... me voy – dijo Harry con la mente en otro lugar muy lejos de esa conversación, en el despacho del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. - ¡Nos vemos!

Salió corriendo, escaleras arriba, para ir al despacho del profesor de DCAO. Por donde quiera que fuese se encontraba con gente que le saludaba, con chicas que le miraban de reojo y se sonreían entre ellas y con chicos que le hablaban de Quidditch.

Cuando por fin se encontró delante de la puerta dio tres golpes, advirtiendo al hombre que se hallaba dentro, de su presencia.

.-Hola profesor Dumbledore ¿Quería verme? – preguntó el joven Potter con una sonrisa cuando vio que el profesor de dentro volteaba hacia él.

.-Ciertamente, señor Potter, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con usted. Por favor, tome asiento. – dijo, haciendo un imperceptible movimiento de varita que hizo aparecer una cómoda butaca de piel. - ¿Qué quisiera tomar? Té, café, cerveza de mantequilla...

.-Té esta bien, gracias – dijo el chico. Frente a él, en la mesa de despacho de Dumbledore, apareció una bandeja con dos tazas, dos cucharillas, una tetera humeante y una azucarera.

.-Bien Potter, le he hecho llamar para saber como le van las cosas, he sido enterado de su pequeño percance con el señor Weasley y, por consecuencia, con la señorita Granger... No tengo nada en contra de usted, ni del señor Malfoy, su nuevo... "amigo" – tomó aire y prosiguió, algo preocupado – pero tengo que confesar que estoy algo desconcertado... ustedes eran los mejores amigos que Hogwarts ha visto jamás desde los Merodeadores y, creo que me conciernen los posibles problemas que hayan tenido entre ustedes.

.-Profesor... En primer lugar; mis amigos de verdad son los que tengo ahora, porqué son los que no me abandonan por una tontada, como Weasley – dijo el chico, alzando un poco el tono de voz; estaba indignado – en segundo lugar; el "percance" como usted lo ha llamado, no ha traído consecuencias negativas en mis notas y, en tercer lugar, mi vida es única y exclusivamente asunto mío. Gracias por preocuparse por ella pero no me hace falta.

.-Harry, en ti no ha provocado efectos nefastos pero si en Ron... y dudo mucho que vayas a seguir fingiéndote a ti mismo por mucho tiempo... En cuanto a Hermione, ya no sabe como hacer que volváis a ser amigos... La tarea que más tiempo le roba es vuestra reconciliación – dijo el profesor Dumbledore afectado por el problema. – No, sé, piensa las cosas fríamente... En caliente todos decimos y hacemos cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos toda la vida...

.-¿Así pues, lo que me sugiere es que abandone a mis amigos por un... criajo? – dijo indignado Harry. Hasta el momento, los consejos del director no le habían ido mal pero empezaba a pensar que se inmiscuía en cosas que no eran de su dominio.

.-Te sorprenderías Harry de cómo es realmente... Piénsalo por favor, le puedes estar haciendo daño a más de una persona, y no hablo solo de Ron y Hermione.

.-Lo pensaré, pero dudo mucho que llegue a cambiar de opinión... – dijo Harry levantándose violentamente. Estaba muy nervioso – Adiós profesor.

El joven Gryffindor salió de la sala, dejando a su nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras en el interior, contrariado y con el té encima de la mesa, sin que el chico que acababa de salir le prestara un poco de atención.

.-Ayyy Harry... si supieras lo qué te espera... – suspiró, con todos los años del mundo sostenidos en las arrugas de su cara.

El chico de verdes ojos esmeralda caminaba a paso ligero por los largos pasillos del castillo, con la clara intención de ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, lejos de los demás y buscar un lugar resguardado en la propia habitación de sexto para desahogar toda la rabia que estaba guardando dentro de sí.

.-Potter... ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? – preguntó una voz impasible frente a él.

.-A la Torre de Gryffindor ¿Por? – dijo casi sin inmutarse el chico.

.-Bueno... por nada... En realidad... quisiera agradecerle la ayuda que me ofreció al finalizar el curso anterior, con Dumbledore y los del Ministerio... temí que no me volvieran a tomar como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, gracias por interceder por mi ante el Ministro y el Tribunal, es lo único que tengo que decirle. – dijo nervioso y con gran dificultad el profesor de pociones. - Pero no se acostumbre a que le agradezca las cosas... Fue una gran ayuda que intentaré no olvidar, pero, no crea que le va a subir nota ni nada por el estilo. – añadió recuperando su tono natural.

Harry miró al profesor con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción; Snape se estaba rebajando más que nunca al agradecerle una cosa... En realidad, el joven Gryffindor lo había hecho solo por eso, para que se rebajara ante él, para que le debiera un favor, que, en cualquier momento, le podía pedir que cumpliera.

.-Ha sido un... placer – dijo el chico de mirada verde poniendo especial entusiasmo al pronunciar la última palabra.

.-Solo una cosa más antes de irse Potter – dijo Severus.

.-Dígame – dijo Harry con mirada interrogante.

.-¿Esta noche también la va a pasar fuera de su alcoba, en cama ajena? – dijo Snape con desprecio, conocedor de lo que el joven Potter hacia por las noches.

.-Pues no lo sé, y creo que no es de su incumbencia... _profesor_. – dijo el muchacho indignado por el comentario – bien se puede decir en este caso: Cría cuerbos y te sacarán los ojos... ¿Esta es manera de agradecerme lo que he hecho por usted?

Snape se mordió el labio

.-No, pero es de mi incumbencia si se encuentra en Slytherin, en la cama de uno de mis protegidos

.-Esté tranquilo, esta noche iré a otra casa... Tal vez en Hufflepuff, la profesora Sprount me trate mejor...Seguro que a ella no le importa lo que haga en la cama de Justin... – dijo el joven Potter con una pizca de malicia brillando en sus ojos y reflejándose en su rostro.

.-¿No le da vergüenza hablar así? – preguntó sulfurado Snape al ver lo frío que era el chico frente a él.

.-No, porqué me está echando de la cama de Draco, además ¿Quien le ha dicho que vaya a hacerle algo a Justin?– dijo tranquilamente Harry – Y ahora, si me disculpa, me voy. – dio la vuelta ondeando ligeramente su capa, dándole la espalda a aquel que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta del error que había cometido al infravalorar al joven Potter.

Subió rápidamente a la Torre de Gryffindor. Dijo la contraseña (_Cerveza de Mantequilla_) al cuadro de la Dama Rosa que cubría la entrada a la Sala Común. Ésta se retiro y dejó pasar al chico a su interior.

La gran sala circular le invitaba a quedarse toda la vida allí, sentado en uno de los cómodos sofás grana, al lado de la chimenea, donde un precioso fuego quemaba silenciosamente desprendiendo un calor embriagador y un acogedor olor a madera quemada. Delante del sofá se hallaba una pequeña mesilla de café, sobre ella; dos tazas de fina porcelana con el escudo de la casa, de esas a las que te acercas, pides lo que quieres y al momento lo tienes en la taza, caliente y listo para tomar. Al fondo de la estancia se podía ver una pequeña biblioteca con algunos títulos como : _La historia de Hogwarts, El por qué del carácter de los Gryffindor, Gryffindor, ganador durante muchos años consecutivos de la Copa de la Casa, El niño que vivió; un Gryffindor... _Y otros libros donde, sin duda, el protagonista de estos era la Casa Gryffindor. Enfrente de la biblioteca había una gran mesa, no tanto como las del gran comedor, donde se encontraba la chica que, un año antes, había sido su mejor amiga, estudiando un enorme y viejo libro sobre cualquier tema de esos que tanto le interesaban a Hermione.

Dejó la cálida habitación y se dirigió al dormitorio de los alumnos de sexto grado. Entró. Dentro de la habitación no había absolutamente nadie. Seguramente sus compañeros estaban aún en el Gran Comedor o, dado que aún no estaba dado el toque de queda, estaban estudiando en la biblioteca o dando una última vuelta por los terrenos antes de que estos dejaran paso a un nuevo día. Pasó por al lado de las vacías camas, deteniéndose en una en especial, que desprendía un suave olor a melocotón.

.-Ron... – susurró el joven Potter con una gran melancolía en la voz.

Se dió un golpecito en la frente, como si quisiera despertar y se encaminó nuevamente a su cama. Abrió los doseles y levantó la almohada, encontrándose debajo de ella con su pijama verde, que tan bien le quedaba, conjuntado con sus ojos. Cogió el pijama entre sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho, como en un abrazo, le gustó recordar que fue un regalo de Ron, uno de los tantos regalos que le había hecho.

.-¿Por qué acabamos así? – se preguntó a sí mismo con voz alta.

_Por tu error, estúpido Harry._

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, pero no en acción de negación, si no en acción de reprobación a sí mismo. Si seguía así se acabaría volviendo loco.

.-Dios... como le hecho de menos...

_Claro, en el fondo le amas._

.-No le amo. Es un tonto niño llorón que solo sabe ir detrás de los demás. Además... parece que no me hecha nada de menos... ¡Mira que bien se porta con todos! – gritó rabioso, para sí mismo, Harry.

_¿Y tu qué?_

.-¿Y yo qué? – se preguntó Harry – no voy a aguantar mucho más con esta frivolidad ¡Se lo merece¡Es un maldito criajo¡Cómo pudo decir que me amaba y después decirme que no quería estar más conmigo?

_Ron te amaba, por eso te lo dijo, y, dejó de ser tu amigo para darte la libertad de hacer lo que tu quisieras ¿No te das cuenta?_

.-Yo ya no sé qué pensar... yo ya no sé...

El joven chico de ojos verdes rompió el contacto con si mismo y salió despistado de la habitación, encerrando en ella sus preocupaciones y pensando en la noche que le esperaba en la dulce cama de Draco, aquella que cada noche le recibía con agrado y con cálidas palabras de deseo...

.-¡Auch! – se lamentó Harry ya en las escaleras de descenso a la Sala Común, al chocar con un muchacho que subía a los dormitorios - Lo siento, no te vi... – se disculpó, fijándose en la persona con la que había chocado. – Ah... eres tu – dijo fríamente Harry _Pero... ¿Por qué le hablo así!._

.-Sí, soy yo. A ver si te apartas que no eres el único que quiere hacer uso de las escaleras... Con permiso – dijo sarcásticamente el chico de ojos azules y cabello fuego que se encontraba delante de él – ¿Te repito¡Apártate!

.-¿Y qué si no quiero Weasley? – sonrió Harry, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo enfadar _Dios... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermoso?._

.-¡Apártate maldito Slytherin! Lárgate con tu asqueroso amigo Malfoy y pudrios juntos en su asquerosa cama! – gritó Ron, con la cara roja del esfuerzo por no dejar escapar las lágrimas, estancadas en el azul de su mirada.

Harry se percató de ello y se apartó, dejándole paso a su ex mejor amigo y sin poder evitar sonreír con malicia al darse cuenta de que sus ojos azules aún lloraban por él.

.-Weasley, te dije muchas veces que eras un maldito llorón, por una lagrima más no pasará nada... no hace falta que te reprimas... – le gritó el joven de ojos esmeralda a sus espaldas provocando que Ron se desmoronara y entrara en la habitación dando un gran portazo.

_¿Por qué le hago esto? _

.-Se lo merece... – trató Harry de justificar su acción.

* * *

Se había quedado solo con Cho desde el momento en que su amante había ido a hablar con Dumbledore, director y nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

.-Cuéntame acerca de Harry... ¿Cómo os va? – preguntó la chica curiosamente.

.-Bien... creo... – dijo un poco dudosamente Draco.

.-Uyyy ¿A qué viene ese tono? – quiso saber la chica.

.-No... nada... Aún no se ha quitado el estúpido anillo que le regaló Weasley... – explicó Malfoy, celoso.

.-¿Ése de plata¿El de la rosa¿El que siempre traía puesto él? – interrogó Cho.

.-Sí, ése – dijo Draco con desgana.

.-Será un recuerdo de su amistad... Seguro que no se ha percatado de él... Ya estará acostumbrado – quiso calmar la chica los celos de Draco (sin saber que la realidad era bien distinta). – Weasley está muy enfadado con Harry y viceversa tranquilo que no te lo va a quitar.

.-No... si yo no le temo a ese pobretón... pero Harry es muy fácil de convencer y... creo que Weasley aún está detrás de él...

.-�¿Cómo¿De donde has sacado eso? – se interesó la muchacha.

.-¡Por favor Cho! Solo tienes que fijarte en como le mira... ¡No le quita la vista de encima en todo el día! Y si le dijera a Harry que aún le ama... Sería el fin de nuestra relación... – dijo Draco exasperado al ver que su amiga no se daba cuenta de nada.

.-Pues reza para que no se lo diga – suspiró Cho.

.-Vaya, gracias por tus ánimos... – ironizó el Slytherin.

.-¡De nada! – soltó Cho – Oye... me tengo que ir a la biblioteca que tengo mucha faena... ¿Quieres venir?

.-No, qué va, me voy a la Sala Común a leer un poco y después va a venir Harry...

.-OK, pero no pienses más en Weasley ¿Vale? No te va a quitar a Harry, él lo odia...

.-No estoy tan seguro... – la cortó el rubio de ojos grises – Creó que aún siente algo por él.

.-No te imagines un mar donde solo hay un charco Malfoy – dijo la muchacha.

.-Adiós Cho – se despidió el chico, dando por terminada la conversación.

.-¡Adiós simpático! – ironizó Cho a sus espaldas – Creo que tienes razón... – añadió para sí misma.

El rubio Slytherin bajó a las mazmorras, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de su casa. Se puso delante de la pared que tenía que abrirle paso al susurrar la contraseña y eso hizo.

_.-Mortífagos_ – susurró, asqueado.

Pasó a la Sala. Era una estancia enorme, de paredes de fría piedra gris, sin ningún tapiz que las cubriera, solo un cuadro de un mago de oscuro cabello y barba que lo miraba con una malvada sonrisa en los labios y algunos estandartes verde y plateado con serpientes formando una "S". Los sofás, enormes, de cuero negro, rodeaban una gran estatua de una serpiente de piedra que irradiaba luz por la boca y los ojos rojos, parecidos a los del fundador. Al igual que la sala de Gryffindor, tenía una biblioteca con libros que se referían a Slytherin y a la Magia Negra.

Cruzó la Sala y fue directamente a la puerta de la derecha. La abrió y entró en la sala contigua.

Era una sala de paredes de piedra, casi tan grande como la Sala Común, pero a diferencia de ésta, no había nada, a parte de siete puertas cerradas. Se dirigió a la segunda de la derecha y la abrió, sabía de sobra que esa era la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de sexto.

Se dirigió a su cama, la del fondo del todo de la estancia, la más apartada de los demás y, ya de lejos, abrió el baúl con un ligero movimiento de varita. Se acercó a éste y observó lo que había dentro. Estaba muy ordenado, los libros en un lado, la ropa de verano en otro, las pociones arrinconadas, los objetos "personales" escondidos en el fondo del baúl... Sacó los libros y los puso sobre la cama.

Se los quedó mirando. Todos ellos eran referentes a la Magia Negra. Cogió _Guía de la Magia Negra_, justo el que estaba leyendo la noche anterior y lo abrió por el punto. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a leer, esperando el momento en que por fin volvería a estar ahí acostado, con su amigo y amante; Harry Potter.

* * *

Esa noche, El-niño-que-vivió no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a su amante. No porqué no sintiera ya nada por él (lo encontraba excesivamente atractivo) sino porqué algo pasaba dentro de él que le frenaba esas ansias. Antes de subir a la Torre de Gryffindor tenía demasiadas ganas de ir pero parecía que ahora algo se le había metido en la mente, un cabello rojo, unos azules ojos en un hermoso rostro infantil... Claro, su ex mejor amigo estaba pidiendo entrada en sus pensamientos.

.-Me estoy volviendo loco... ¡El maldito pecoso tiene que estar siempre en todas partes?

_A lo mejor está durmiendo_.

.-¡Me da igual lo que esté haciendo!

_Tal vez está soñando contigo._

.-¿Para que querría ése soñar conmigo?

_Recuerda que, cuando alguien sueña con una persona pasa a formar parte de sus pensamientos..._

.-Tienes razón... digo... ¿Me habré vuelto ya loco¡Qué hago hablando conmigo mismo?

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo habían conducido lenta y sigilosamente por toda la escuela desde la Torre de Gryffindor, parecía que el sistema también había evitado que se encontrara con algún profesor haciendo la ronda nocturna y los prefectos, indudablemente, se hallaban en algún otro sitio por el cual no había pasado. Estaba enfrente de la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin y se hallaba en frente de la pared.

_Bueno Harry... Ahora es el momento para decidir que quieres hacer esta noche..._

.-No puedo dejar a Draco. Sabe tan bien...

_No lo hagas... _

_.-Mortífagos_ – susurró Harry a la pared, que se abrió dejándole paso.

Se quedó observando la Sala, buscando algún indicio de movimiento en ésta y vió que alguien se levantaba del sofá más cercano. Un dulce aroma a coco penetró en sus sentidos.

.-Pensé que ya no venías – dijo Draco, dándole la bienvenida con un abrazo alrededor de su cintura.

.-Hola amor – dijo el de ojos verdes besando los labios que lentamente se habían acercado a los suyos.

.-¿Por qué tardaste tanto hoy? – quiso saber el de ojos plata al acabar el contacto, forzándose para no volver a besar aquellos labios como de fresa que tenía casi rozando los suyos y que pedían a gritos que alguien apagara la sed de cariño que desde el anterior beso no recibían.

.-Tenía algunas cosas que hacer - dijo Harry, quitándole importancia.

.-¿Qué cosas? – se interesó Draco.

.-Cosas – contestó cortante el Gryffindor. _No puedo contarle lo de Ron ¿o si?_

.-¿Porqué me hablas así? – preguntó dolido el Slytherin.

_No se lo digas Harry..._

.-¿Te puedo contar algo? – preguntó Harry seriamente. Tenía que explicarle lo de Ron... Seguro que Draco le ayudaría a olvidar los sentimientos que creía tener en esos momentos hacia su ex mejor amigo.

.-Claro – dijo el de ojos plata desconcertado.

.-OK, sentémonos ¿Sí?

Se sentaron en el mismo sitio donde estaba sentado Draco al llegar Harry. El de ojos verdes se sentó en la esquina del sof� apoyándose en el brazo de éste y con una pierna sobre el sofá encima de la cual, reposaba la otra. Draco se sentó al lado de Harry, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y colocando las manos en su pecho, donde, notó el acelerado latir de su corazón.

.-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

.-Antes, bajando de la Torre de Gryffindor me he encontrado con Weasley, bueno, más bien dicho, me he chocado con él... – explicó Harry con el pulso demasiado rápido para su corazón y empezando a notar un horrible dolor en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo al soportar tanta presión.

.-¿Y?

.-Pues que me metí con él... Quería pasar y no se lo permití... Y me siento mal... Porqué, estaba a punto de llorar y me reí de él... No entiendo... No creo que lo que le dije le hiciera tanto daño como para llorar... – dijo reflexionando Harry. – Bueno... sí...

.-Tu mismo lo dijiste, es un maldito llorón. Llora por nada, pues eso es... No te preocupes por él mi vida... No lo merece... – dijo Draco muy celoso de que le contara sobre Ron – por cierto... ¿Cuándo piensas quitarte ése anillo que te regaló el pobretón de Weasley? A ver si aún se va a hacer ilusiones contigo... ¡Eres mío! Que siga soñando despierto... – al decir esto, abrazó la cintura de su amante que lo rechazó.

.-No te metas con él, a ti no te ha hecho nada... ni siquiera creo que a mí me haya hecho algo...

.-¡Venga Harry¡No dejes que te coma el coco! – dijo Draco exasperado.

.-¿Cómo va ser tan tonto como para querer estar de nuevo conmigo? – preguntó Harry, más para sí que para Draco, que lo escuchaba dolido.

.-¿A caso no te das cuenta que va de víctima¡Quiere que todo el mundo te vea como el malo! – gritó Draco, fuera de sí.

.-¡Ron no es así! – gritó Harry que de repente se había puesto muy nervioso.

.-No sabes qué es capaz de hacer un chico celoso... Y... me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira... Aún te ama – dijo el Slytherin, sonrojado por la manera en la que le había hablado el de ojos verdes.

.-Se hizo un incómodo silencio... Los amantes quedaron callados. Draco respirando fatigosamente, asustado por cual podría ser la reacción del chico que tenía a su lado, aparentemente, muy interesado en la oscuridad que reinaba en la sala, pues había perdido sus pensamientos en ella.

.-Lo siento, ésta noche no puedo quedarme contigo... necesito pensar... – dijo Harry, desconcertado por las últimas palabras de su amante. _¡Creí que iba a hacer que olvidara a Ron no que hiciera que aún pensara más en él!_

Se puso en pie, huyendo del fuerte abrazo con el que Draco lo quería retener en la Sala. Se acercó a su amante y le besó los labios, entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

.-No puedes dejarme así - dijo desconcertado el joven Malfoy. – Llevo todo el día esperando a esto... ¡Siempre se tiene que meter en medio ese demonio de Ratón!

.-Lo siento Draco... Y deja ya en paz a Ron, no es su culpa...

.-Es él quien pide entrada a tu mente Harry, no le abras de nuevo el corazón... – quiso convencerle el de ojos plata.

Harry salió de la Sala dejando a Draco sorprendido y enfadado a su espalda. Pensando en que ya lo iba a ver al día siguiente, cerró la pared tras de sí y se encaminó al punto más alto de a escuela, donde mejor se sentía a parte de en el campo de Quidditch volando con su Saeta de Fuego... La Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, indignado por lo que había hecho su amante y estando seguro de que éste aún estaba enamorado de Ron, entró al dormitorio llorando amargamente por no poder retener a su chico y maldiciendo hasta el último mechón de pelo fuego de Ronald Weasley, el ratón que le iba a quitar a Harry, ahora que por fin lo había conseguido.

.-No entiendo como Ratón Pobretón puede seguir enamorado de Harry... – susurraba a la oscuridad de su alrededor, como si ella fuera a responderle – después de lo que le hizo éste verano... Después de estar conmigo, después de estar con todos los chicos que estuvo durante su relación y de los cuales esa ardilla pelirroja tenía conocimiento... ¿Le perdonaría yo a Harry tales acciones? Definitivamente, creo que sí... Le amo... pero hasta tal punto de seguirle amando después de una pelea como la que tuvieron... no podría... me parece que no lo soportaría... claro que tenemos que tener en cuenta que era la primera persona a la que amó... la primera persona con la que estuvo... descontando a Sangre Sucia Granger... ¿Estuvo con ella? Bueno... no lo recuerdo...Y Harry... ¿Me ama tanto como para no dejar que pobretón Weasley vuelva a enamorarlo?... no lo conseguirá... yo estoy aquí para evitarlo... pero... si vuelven a hablarse, tan solo como amigos... voy a poner en práctica todos los maleficios de Magia Negra que conozco para encargarme de que su vida sea corta... más corta de lo normal... ¡No me va a quitar a Harry!

El joven Slytherin hundió su rostro en la almohada, reprimiendo un grito de dolor que de un momento a otro atacó sus sentidos, dejándole indefenso ante las lágrimas que se escapaban de la plata de su mirada.

_

* * *

Era un hermoso día soleado, probablemente en plena primavera, el sauce boxeador se movía amenazante y cazaba a algún que otro pajarillo ingenuo que se paraba a descansar en sus ramas. La superficie del lago reflejaba la luz del sol y recordaba a los brillantes ojos de Ron. Hagrid se encontraba en el huerto de las calabazas, echándoles pesticida para repeler a las babosas._

_Tres chicos estaban andando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron y Harry, los tres mejores amigos que la escuela había presenciado nunca desde, como la historia había demostrado, Los Merodeadores. Ron se encontraba en medio, a la izquierda se hallaba Harry que le rodeaba la espalda a la altura de los hombros, con el brazo izquierdo y a la derecha tenía a Hermione que le cogía la mano suavemente. Iban hablando sobre Hagrid y el posible abono que debía echarles a las calabazas para que fueran tan grandes, recordando que, en tercer curso, les sirvieron de escondite para salvar a Buckbeack de una muerte segura._

_Caminaban al lado del lago donde el gran calamar gigante les saludo con un salpicón mientras Hermione dejaba ir un gracioso comentario acerca del profesor de pociones, quien, como apareciendo de la nada, se les acercó por detrás y se llevó a la chica de entre ellos, alegando que tenía que hacer un complicado trabajo y necesitaba a un alumno que fuera irritablemente inteligente cosa que, de toda la escuela, solo cumplía ese requisito la joven Gryffindor._

_Se quedaron solos, el uno con el otro, viendo como Hermione seguía a paso ligero los pasos del profesor que, a plena luz del sol, parecía un vampiro escapado de su ataúd._

_Harry suspiró y dejó ir una frase inaudible entre dientes, se tumbó en la hierba, justo al lado de un gran árbol que les ofrecía su sombra. Ron se tumbó perpendicular a él, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, mirándole desde abajo los lindos ojos verdes que tenía._

_-Me gustan tus ojos – confesó al joven Potter._

_-A mi los tuyos... – dijo Harry, jugueteando con el pelo del que se hallaba sobre él._

_-Tienes "verdes ojos cual esmeralda" – comentó Ron poéticamente._

_-Y tu azules ojos cual mar... – respondió Harry – eres infinito, grande, eterno, perfecto... como nuestra amistad._

_-También tu eres así... – dijo Ron, manchando de escarlata su piel lechosa._

_Harry, tal vez por romper la tensión del momento, empezó a hacerle cosquillas al pelirrojo, sabiendo que ése era su punto débil. Ron se puso a reír fuertemente, haciendo que todas las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor se contagiaran de su risa._

_-¡Por favor Harry para! – gritaba entre carcajadas y con la respiración entrecortada._

_-OK. – dijo el chico de ojos verdes, parando en seco la pequeña tortura de placer que había producido en su amigo. - ¿Por qué no subimos al Castillo? Quizá Snape ya a "liberado" a Hermione – bromeó._

_-Pero si es el mejor regalo que se le pueda hacer a la muchacha, cuantos más deberes mejor – dijo Ron y ambos se pusieron a reír por el comentario._

_Se dirigieron lentamente al Castillo, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Saludando a una Hufflepuff, parándose a hablar con Seamus acerca de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, sonriéndole a Cho que estaba con sus demás amigas cerca de la puerta de entrada y... Pasando al lado de Draco Malfoy, al pie de la escalinata para subir al vestíbulo del Castillo._

_-Vaya, vaya... Don Ratón Pobretón y San Potter, amigo de los pobres y de los Sangre Sucia – dijo con su característica voz afectada._

_-Haz un favor al mundo Malfoy... Muérete – dijo Ron ruborizado de rabia._

_-Entonces, si yo muriese, mi familia dejaría de dar dinero al Ministerio de Asuntos Mágicos, porqué... digámoslo de algún modo, no se requerirían sus "servicios" porque ya no sería el heredero Malfoy y, si eso pasara, tu padre no cobraría y harían una... ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡Ah sí!... "reducción de plantilla", tu padre quedaría de patitas en la calle (más en la calle de lo que ya está tu familia) y tu serías aún más rata piojosa de lo que ya eres – soltó tranquilamente Malfoy, dándoselas de inteligente a lo qué, sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle respondieron con una carcajada que pareció un gruñido._

_-¡Déjame en Paz! – gritó Ron. – Vamos Harry – dijo virando hacia su amigo._

_Y entonces pasó lo más increíble del mundo, Harry le alargó la mano a Malfoy, quien se la encajo y se fue con él, a su lado, para seguir metiendose con el chico con el que hacia poco habían estado tumbados al lado del lago, alabando la belleza de sus ojos ahora incrédulos por parte de Ron, fríos por parte de Harry._

_-Ve a llorar estúpido pecoso, niñato – dijo Harry, provocando en el interior de Ron, un enorme vacío, solo comparable con "La Nada", sobre la que tanto había leído el joven Weasley..._

Un joven chico pelirrojo lloraba amargamente en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto grado de Gryffindor, dejando caer amargas lagrimas saladas por sus ojos azules como las cristalinas aguas del mar. Acababa de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, que daba paso a la horrible realidad que era su presente, haciéndolo salir corriendo de la habitación para ir a tomar un poco el aire al sitio donde mejor se sentía de toda la escuela... La Torre de Astronomía.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Bueno... solo quisiera comentar que es el primer Fic que publico y... bueno... Dejad Reviews porfavor!

Mery-Chan

20/02/2005 (fecha de escritura)


	2. Mi vida sin ti

**A pesar de todo...**

**2. Mi vida sin ti**

A medida que iba avanzando la noche, unos oscuros nubarrones se posaron por el cielo, tapando la brillante luna llena que coronaba el infinito. Al punto de la una de la madrugada, empezó a llover. Primero se desplomaron pequeñas gotitas, frías, como el gélido viento que azotaba las coronas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Un chico, cuyos ojos reflejaban la misma imagen que el paisaje del exterior del castillo, corría al punto más alto, el que tantas veces lo había cobijado en sus largas noches de insomnio; la Torre de Astronomía.

Acababa de despertar de un horrible sueño que reflejaba su estado, su vida, su dolor.

Recordó de nuevo su pesadilla, su infierno, su estado de depresión constante, estaba solo, no tenía ningún amigo verdadero que fuera a dar la cara por él si se encontraba en problemas...

.-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó una voz femenina severamente.

El chico de ojos tristes se escondió, rogando al cielo que la mujer a la cual pertenecía la voz no lo encontrara.

.-¡Sal! Te he oído...

Silencio.

.-Si no sales, el castigo será peor. – afirmó la voz.

Entonces Ron salió de entre las sombras, dando un paso adelante y colocándose bajo una antorcha que desprendía una gran luz que iluminó su placa de prefecto. _Ya no recordaba que soy prefecto..._

.-Ah, eres tu, Ron – dijo Hermione. Ron no se había percatado de que era ella.

Lucía una capa negra sobre el uniforme de Gryffindor. El pelo, como siempre, castaño y ondulado, le caía sobre la cara. Cubriéndole un poco un ojo de esos color café en los que tantas veces se había visto Ron reflejado. Al igual que el chico, ella también llevaba la insignia de prefecto en el lado izquierdo de la capa, con la Gran "P" plateada brillando intensamente.

.-¡Hola Hermione! – saludó alegremente Ron, quitándose un gran peso de encima al ver a su eterna amiga - ¿Cómo estás¿Cómo va la ronda?

.-¡Me asustaste! Demasiado sigiloso para no pretender serlo y demasiado ruidoso para pretender ser sigiloso... – comentó la chica con una sonrisa - ¿A dónde vas? Me parece que hoy no tenías ronda...

.-No... Pero quería ir a la Torre de Astronomía a tomar un poco el aire...

.-¿Con lo que llueve¡Te volviste loco¡Acaso quieres que un rayo te atraviese por la mitad? – dijo la chica preocupada.

.-Va, Hermione... No sé por qué hablas si sabes que lo voy a hacer igualmente... – comentó el chico.

.-Ya lo sé, pero eso no me quita el derecho de preocuparme por mi mejor amigo... Por cierto – añadió Hermione, mirando directamente a los ojos del chico frente a él - ¿Has estado llorando otra vez por Harry?

.-¿Cómo? – dijo Ron, pasándose la mano por el rostro en un intento desesperado de secarse las marcas que había dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

.-Venga... A mí no me engañas... – dijo aprensiva la chica.

.-Pero si no lloraba, de veras... –mintió el chico. En su vida se le había dado bien mentir.

.-Lo que tu digas... – dijo Hermione, sonriendo ante la poca maña de su amigo. - ¿Te acompaño hasta la Torre de Astronomía o prefieres ir solo?

.-Como quieras... – respondió Ron levantando los hombros.

.-¡Que entusiasmo le pones eh! – dijo sarcásticamente la Gryffindor – Vale, te acompaño, así no tendrás que esconderte... Podemos decir que hacemos la ronda juntos...

.-Sí, sí... – dijo Ron distraído – Oye Hermione... ¿A qué hora acabas la ronda?

.-Hoy... me parece que a las cinco... ¿Por qué?

.-No, por nada – dijo el chico de ojos tristes – por saber a qué hora la acabaré mañana... Por cierto... – dijo al recordar algo que justo antes de dormirse había acechado sus pensamientos - ¿Has visto a Harry?

.-No... hoy no... – dijo la chica, mirando de reojo a Ron – oye... olvídalo de una vez... por favor... Así solo lograrás hacerte daño...

.-Gracias por tu consejo pero no es tan fácil olvidar a quien amas ¿Sabes inteligente? – contestó de mala manera el joven Weasley.

.-Solo lo decía por ti – dijo Hermione avergonzada y añadió en un inaudible susurro – ya sé que no es fácil...

.-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Ron que no se había enterado del comentario de su amiga.

.-Nada, Nada...

Sus pies los habían llevado a la Torre de Astronomía. Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en forma de despedida y, cogiéndole de la mano cantó, casi en un susurro:

_.-Nace una ilusión, y nacen cosas que te harán brillar,_

_y si algún día tu voz se pierde y no la puedes encontrar,_

_no pienses que me iré, no pienses que te dejaré;_

_viviendo encontrarás, la ayuda que te hará vencer, y yo..._

_Yo allí estaré, allí estaré, para darte confianza, _

_Allí estaré, allí estaré, para gritar si te hace falta..._

.-Hermione... – el joven Gryffindor abrazó a a la chica de ojos café fuertemente, como temiendo a que su amiga fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, los dos llorando, lagrimas juntándose con lagrimas, sellando de esa manera su amistad. Ron sabía que podía confiar en Hermione, que la chica siempre estaría allí para él y eso era suficiente como para arreglarle un poco la noche. – Gracias...

La chica volvió a besarle la mejilla y se fue, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero una gran sonrisa en sus finos labios color cereza.

* * *

Hacía ya cerca de media hora que se encontraba en el exterior de la Torre de Astronomía. El viento despeinaba su pelo oscuro como la noche y las lágrimas que cruzaban sus mejillas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que le empapaban el cuerpo entero.

Estaba sentado entre dos almenas, con la espalda recargada en una de ellas y las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho. Tenía frío pero no le importaba, al igual que el agua que calaba su cuerpo y lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

_¿Cómo pudiste hacer pasar a Ron por todo eso Harry¿Cómo puedes seguir culpándole de todo?_

.-Él tiene la culpa... Era mi amigo y si le dije que no quería que siguiera estando por mí no tenía porqué seguir yéndome detrás, ni prohibirme nada... No es mi madre... no tengo una madre que me prohíba las cosas.

_No la tomes con Ron por eso también... Además, listillo ¿Quién fue el primero en declararse¿Quién le decía al chico que le quería?_

.-Yo... pero yo lo quería... jamás le dije que le amara... yo quería a todos mis amigos...

_¿Y a qué venía aquello de "Has hecho que dentro de mí aparecieran nuevos deseos... jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte con nadie"?_

.-Creí que era la manera perfecta de conservar para siempre su amistad...

_Buena la hiciste dándole esperanzas cuando no debías dárselas._

.-Yo no le di esperanzas... simplemente no quería estar solo...

_Ron era tu amigo Harry, el mejor que has tenido nunca... jamás vas a encontrar a alguien como él._

.-¿Y qué tal Draco?

_¿Malfoy¡Por favor Harry¿No te das cuenta de que solo sientes atracción física hacia él... y de eso no puedes culparte, como tampoco puedes culparle a él._

.-¿Por qué es tan atractivo?

_Ron también lo es._

.-Ron no es atractivo, es hermoso, frágil, risueño, soñador empedernido, patoso y fue mi mejor amigo...

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que perdiste y de lo que ganaste?_

.-Perdí a un amigo para ganar a otro parecido pero menos crío...

_¿A caso no fue eso lo que te enamoró de Ron?_

.-No me enamoré de Ron... Confundí la amistad con el amor...

_Si no te enamoraste de él... ¿Por qué estás pensando tanto en lo que te dijo Draco?_

.-

_Quien calla otorga._

.-__

_Deja a Draco antes de hacerle más daño... Solo estas con él por atracción... realmente, no te importa._

.-Draco me importa...

_¿Y Ron?_

.-Todavía me fijo en él, cada día en clase, en el comedor, en la Sala Común... y en su cama... solo con abrir los doseles me doy cuenta de que está esperando a que regrese de mi noche con Draco... Incluso lo susurra en sueños – dijo Harry, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Te lo buscaste... si ahora sufres tanto por él es porqué él pide que te preocupes por él... te ama..._

.-¿Qué insinúas?

_Que es tu culpa..._

.-¡No es mi culpa! – acabó gritando el chico al helado aire de la noche

.-¿El qué no es tu culpa? – dijo una voz tras él.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry sin mirar al chico que le había hablado. Sabía demasiado bien quien era. Oportuna aparición.

.-Supongo que lo mismo que tu – dijo el pelirrojo que estaba en la puerta de salida a la Torre.

.-Supones mal... – dijo Harry, aún sin mirarlo.

.-¿A quien pretendes engañar? A mi me engañarás pero no a ti mismo – insistió Ron.

.-¿Quién engaña a quién? – rió fríamente Harry. – No tengo nada que esconder, ni a ti ni a nadie.

.-Entonces ¿Por qué no estas con Malfoy¿No estás tan bien en su cama cada noche? – preguntó el de ojos azules, con ceirto tono de celos en la voz.

.-No te importa...

.-Oh vaya... ¿Ya se ha dado cuenta de cómo eres?

.-¿Y como soy? Si se puede saber... tu que me conoces más que yo mismo...

_Lo sabes de sobra, Harry._

.-La frialdad en persona, Harry James Potter.

Silencio.

.-No sabes nada de mí...

.-¿Olvidas que fui tu mejor amigo durante cinco años?

.-Mi mejor amigo... – dijo Harry dolido - ¿Qué es la amistad?

Ron cerró fuertemente los ojos y se puso una mano en el estomago para reprimir un grito que de un momento a otro amenazaba de hacerle perder la razón y empujar a Harry, quitándole la vida.

.-Está bien... Veo que Hermione y yo no significamos nada para ti, ni ahora ni en el pasado...

.-¡Déjame en paz¡No me hables de amistad¡No sabes nada de amistad¡Eres el que se destruyó la nuestra¡Niñato¡Porqué te tuviste que enamorar de mí¡Por qué? – gritó Harry, cogiendo a Ron por el cuello de la capa, sacudiéndolo con todas su fuerzas para, finalmente, empujarlo a la pared, que paró su caída al suelo.

Lo miró, con los ojos llenos de ira, levantando la cabeza, cogiendo aire como podía, como su acelerada respiración le permitía.

Esa era la visión más lastimosa que había tenido nunca. Su ex mejor amigo, llorando, con la lluvia cayendo sobre él, seguramente recordando una promesa que se habían hecho una tarde lluviosa en ese mismo sitio. Con el pelo rojo mojado, como si esa vida se estuviera apagando. La ropa completamente mojada. Temblando de frío, de pie, solo, completamente solo... y sus ojos, siempre tan llenos de vida, ahora muertos por su causa...

.-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres – dijo el pelirrojo, sacando fuerzas de ninguna parte para decir esa última frase. – Adiós.

El chico se giró, a punto de irse, pero una mano lo agarró por la muñeca, evitando que saliera por la puerta.

.-Estás temblando – dijo Harry, tranquilizándose.

.-Déjame... – dijo Ron, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

.-No... – dijo el joven Potter, con una lágrima bajando por su rostro _Porque sé como soy yo te lo pido... Perdona..._

.-Déjame en paz Harry, olvídame ¿OK? Ya te reíste lo suficiente de mí, ya me has dicho todo lo que me querías decir, puedes volver con Malfoy... –dijo el de ojos azules sollozando.

.-De acuerdo – dijo Harry, dejando la muñeca del que había lastimado con sus palabras y sus actos.

El chico se giró cogió carrerilla y de un salto se subió a una almena, mirando hacia abajo, sin ver bien los terrenos que se extendían bajo sus pies con majestuosidad.

.-¡Adiós Ron! – gritó al viento.

.-�¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritó el pelirrojo halándolo de la capa y tirándolo al suelo, sobre el que también cayó.

Se hallaban en una extraña posición, Ron de lado de Harry. El primero había recibido un fuerte golpe en el hombro mientras que Harry, lo había recibido en la espalda, que le dolía como jamás le había dolido nada.

.-¿Te has hecho daño¿Harry¡Harry? – gritó Ron preocupado al que se hallaba a su lado.

El de ojos verdes rió, había conseguido su propósito. Ron aún se preocupaba por su vida, aún era lo más importante para él, aún era la parte más importante del puzzle de su existencia.

.-¿Realmente crees que me hubiera tirado por ti? – rió el de ojos verdes.

Silencio.

.-¿Has vuelto a reírte de mí? – dijo Ron, llorando como nunca - ¿Por qué Harry¡Por qué?

Harry siguió riendo, camuflando el gran dolor que sentía en la espalda y la presión de sus latidos en el pecho... El corazón se le estaba desgarrando en dos...

.-¡Te odio!

Y diciendo esto, el joven Weasley se levantó como pudo del suelo y entró corriendo al castillo, soportando más dolor del que había soportado nunca, deseando acallar los latidos de su corazón que tan molestos le resultaban ahora, cansado como estaba y con una enorme depresión en su cuerpo...

Mientras tanto, en la Torre de Astronomía, Harry seguía en el suelo, llorando, con los ojos verdes anegados de lagrimas, temblando aún y susurrando:

.-Lo siento... pero necesitaba oír esas palabras de tu boca, ese "Te Odio" para olvidarte, para convencerme de que no eres imprescindible en mi vida, de que me odias, que no me amas... porqué yo... Yo si te amo...

_

* * *

Como ya te dije antes, si me necesitas allí estaré, junto a ti, siempre junto a ti..._

_¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos en el tren, cuando ni siquiera tenía amigos?_

_Realmente jamás tuve uno solo hasta que tú y Harry llegasteis a mi vida... hasta ingresar en Hogwarts, hasta que me salvasteis del enorme Troll montaña que me atacó en el lavabo de las chicas, en el que yo me encontraba porqué me habías hecho llorar... Tenías razón al hacer aquel comentario... Tan solo era una listilla que se pavoneaba con aires de superioridad porqué sabía hacer algunos hechizos de los complicados._

_Lo pasé bien con vosotros, nuestras aventuras juntos, que sin querer nos perseguían donde fuera que nos encontráramos; La Piedra Filosofa, la Cámara de los Secretos, Sírius, El Torneo de los Tres Magos y finalmente nuestro encuentro con Voldemort el pasado año en el Ministerio..._

_¿Cómo nos seguían tanto las aventuras? Pues porqué El-niño-que-vivió se encontraba siempre con nosotros, dando sabor a nuestra vida, alegrándola con duras aventuras en las que siempre se encontraba Voldemort detrás._

_Tengo que decir la verdad, hecho mucho de menos a nuestro amigo Harry, el Gran Harry James Potter, que tan amigo nuestro fue en su momento... No me gusta recordar lo que te hizo, cuando pienso en ello, veo inevitable pensar en que algún motivo tuvo que tener para hacerlo, o que no se dió cuenta... Ése no era nuestro Harry... Quien jugó con nosotros a ajedrez, quien largamente abrazó a Sírius, gran muestra de cariño hacia su padrino recién fugado de Azkaban para vengar la muerte de James..._

_Y cuando te veo a ti, mi Ron, me doy cuenta de lo mal que estás, y, sin la necesidad de tu palabras, veo que de seguir así acabarás muriendo por él, por mucho que yo haga algo por ti, por mucho que te dé mi cariño y mi amistad. No es eso lo que tu quieres, lo que tu necesitas..._

_Necesitas un corazón, su corazón... Te lo daría, pero ni el más poderoso conjuro pude ayudarme a arrancárselo para ti, y sabes que no es por falta de ganas..._

_Te voy a decir algo... Algo que me duele mucho, la verdad, porqué son los mismos sentimientos que tengo yo y que jamás van a ser correspondidos... Bueno, allá va: Creo que Harry te ama, no digo por decirlo, ni siquiera para animarte, lo digo porqué es lo que creo, te ama..._

_La cuestión es¿Cómo voy a lograr que lo reconozca?_

* * *

.-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó Ron, al encontrarse en un pasadizo nunca antes recorrido, en el cual, solo se encontraba una puerta al final. – No puedo volver atrás... ¿Cómo se va a la Torre de Gryffindor¡Dónde te has metido Ronald?

Decidió seguir adelante, caminando hacia la puerta cerrada de caoba oscuro que se hallaba a pocos metros de él.

Al llegar a ella intentó abrirla. Estaba cerrada, pero... ¿Desde cuado a él le importaba que una puerta estuviese cerrada?

_.-¡Alohomora!_ – susurró para que nadie le oyera y la puerta se abrió, dejándole paso.

Entró en la habitación y en seguida se dio cuenta que era la Sala de Menesteres, dónde el año pasado habían estado practicando Artes Oscuras a espaldas de la Gran Inquisidora Umbridge bajo el nombre secreto de "El ejército de Dumbledore", pero esta vez, el aspecto de la Sala era distinto; ya no estaba repleta de cojines, ni libros sobre las Artes Oscuras, ni siquiera todos esos chismes que el año pasado los protegían de la profesora y de los posibles mentirosos que se hallaban en la sala...

Ahora la Sala contenía una gran cama con doseles rojos, como en Gryffindor, y las sabanas suaves de color blanco y grana. En la pared, justo delante de la cama, había una gran chimenea donde un gran fuego quemaba los troncos secos, irradiando luz y calor que le daban un aire muy acogedor a la habitación. A ambos lados de ésta, dos sofás de pana roja con una mesa delante estaban llamándole a sentarse en ellos. Sobre la mesa, se encontraba su ropa para las clases que al siguiente día le esperaban, su ropa interior, la cartera con los deberes y un juego de ajedrez mágico.

.-Vamos a entretenernos un rato – se dijo a si mismo, poniendo la ropa en el otro sofá. Después de esto, preparó el tablero de ajedrez y encantó las fichas para que se movieran solas en una partida contra él. Mientras tanto, apareció frente a él una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, que tomó entre sus manos, dándole un gran sorbo en el que casi engulló la mitad del contenido. También aparecieron algunos dulces de Honeyduckes que el chico hizo desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

.-Me apetece un poco de música – susurró, después de que una pieza negra matara a una de sus torres.

Empezó a sonar la canción de "Evangelion" una serie anime que miraba durante su estada en casa y que desde que su padre había decidido poner televisión, como los muggles, no se perdía un solo capítulo. Esa vez, se dio cuenta, del significado de la canción, que solía tatarear en la ducha.

"_No pretendas convertirte en un ángel si lo logras puede no gustarte."_

Esa frase, muy bien podría ser dirigida a su amigo, aquel que tanto bien le había hecho, que tan amable se había mostrado con él, que tanto le había enseñado de la vida, que tanto daño había causado en su ser.

"_Viento, golpea sin parar, las puertas de tu triste corazón,_

_sonreíste sin más me miraste a mí,_

_un escalofrío nos invadió."_

Ron empezaba a recordar el día en que se conocieron, en el tren, hiendo en el mismo compartimiento... Harry le invitó a sentarse con él, a comer de sus golosinas, a ser su amigo, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole una amistad, rehusando a Draco Malfoy, que como siempre, había venido a pavonearse de ser uno de los más ricos de la escuela y de ser un Pura Sangre... En ése momento, Harry rechazó eso por él, pero ahora, le había rechazado por el chico de la mirada de plata.

"_Absorto, lleno de obsesión, en eso que deseabas tanto alcanzar,_

_Y tu dulce mirar, tu inocencia sentir, el destino no importa ya..."_

.-Así debió sentirse Harry, cuando nos hicimos aún más amigos... –pensó Ron – no quería perderme y pensó que ésa era la mejor manera de no hacerlo, diciéndome que me amaba, haciendo que me sintiera atado a él. Haciéndome suyo... Me pregunto si en algún momento me amó, o solo estaba obsesionado... realmente, su mirada me mató, yo fui mi juez y mi verdugo, me dejé enamorar.

"_Pero tal vez algún día comprendas que las alas son para volar,_

_Para impulsarte a un lejano futuro distante de mi puro amor..."_

.-Espero que así sea, que te vayas lejos de mí, porqué si te quedas aquí vas a poder jugar siempre conmigo. En el justo momento en que me digas que me amas aunque solo sea para reírte de mí ante tus nuevos amigos, me vas a tener a tus pies, comiendo de tu mano, respirando tu aire...

"_Has buscado convertirte en un ángel y de nuestra ventana alejarte,_

_abrir las alas y al cielo abrazarte_

_y dejar atrás todo lo que vale_

_ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel si lo logras podría no gustarte."_

.-Has querido alejarte de mí, de nosotros, de nuestra vida, de nuestra amistad. Has intentado probar cosa nuevas... A lo mejor te gusta la nueva vida que llevas pero tengo mis dudas porque, me pregunto... ¿Qué hacías solo con esta lluvia en la Torre de Astronomía, teniendo a Draco Malfoy a tus pies?

"_Duermes, soñando quiz�, envuelto en las alas de mi corazón_

_Aunque ahora lo sé, te eligieron a ti para un destino tan especial."_

.-Cuando duermes, lo noto, pues tu imagen pide entrada en mi mente, mostrándome tus más oscuros temores... ¿Le temes a la soledad, verdad? Yo también... De hecho, por eso fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo... – susurró Ron, abrazado a un cojín de pana blanca y dejando caer alguna lágrima silenciosa.

Harry tenía una misión que cumplir. Salvar el mundo de las manos de Voldemort, aunque eso había pasado a segundo plano, lo que más requería de su atención era el pelirrojo que ahora se hallaba llorando por él.

"_Cuando vuelva a amanecer, la luz de la luna triste mostrara;_

_en tu espalda un fulgor, una blancura, una luz_

_y el tiempo no se detendrá..."_

Ron recordaba en éstos momentos, las largas noches que había pasado al lado de Harry y los despertares, cada mañana, con la cama bañada por la luz del sol, haciendo que la piel de Harry tomara un aura que recordaba a la blancura que tomaban los ángeles.

"_Pero tal vez algún día yo encuentre un sentido un sentido a este sufrir,_

_Quizá lo encuentre en esa vieja Biblia que hace tanto que no leí..."_

.-Todo tiene un sentido – pensó el chico de ojos azules, intentando, en vano, hacer que sus lágrimas pararan – Seguro que lo hizo por algo, a lo mejor yo no era lo que necesitaba pero... ¿Por qué así¿Por qué con él¿Por qué con tantos otros antes...?

"_Has llegado a convertirte en un ángel,_

_la amargura puede abrumarte con la forma de vida que abrazaste,_

_es el sueño que siempre anhelaste_

_ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel si lo logras podría no gustarte."_

Harry había conseguido lo que quería; Ron estaba enamorado de él, daría la vida por él haciéndole frente al mismo Voldemort si era necesario. Harry siempre había deseado que alguien lo amara, ahora tenía a ése alguien, pero no solo era Ron... también el joven Slytherin de ojos plata...

"_Mientras la vida mantiene su curso y yo sigo inmerso en él_

_Pues te marchaste hacia otra existencia que nunca podré alcanzar."_

.-Para mí, la vida sigue sin ti, me duele pensar eso, que ya no estás a mi lado y, que si seguimos así, jamás volverás a estarlo, pues la gente con la que vas no es de mi estilo, y mucho menos, del de Hermione, nuestra eterna amiga, la que tanto me ha dado, la que tanto me ha ayudado... La vida de tus "amigos" y las nuestras son muy distintas... A ellos les importa mucho lo que van a pensar mientras que en nuestro caso... recuerdo que nos daba igual todo... Incluso a ti, mi querido niño-que-vivió...

"_Has querido convertirte en un ángel y de nuestra ventana alejarte,_

_abrir las alas y al cielo abrazarte_

_y dejar atrás todo lo que vale_

_ser humano, demonio cruel o ángel si lo logras podría no gustarte."_

.-Te amo, mi Ángel Cruel...

La canción acabó, con un último comentario por parte de Ron que, abatido, se levantó del sof�, pensando que mañana ya lo recogería todo, se tumbó en la cama, cerrando los doseles y, exhausto y abrazado al cojín, completamente tapado con las sabanas, se puso a pensar en su Ángel, aquel que tanto le había mentido y a aquel que, después de todo, tanto amaba...

_

* * *

Hermoso y leal amigo, Ronald Weasley_

_¿Cómo decirte esto a la cara, si ni siquiera me atrevo a escribirlo en una carta que nunca recibirás?_

_Da igual, necesito escribir de una vez por todas lo que pienso, a lo mejor así, releyendo mis propias letras, me daré cuenta de que fui un estúpido y sigo siéndolo, que no soy la clase de persona que todo el mundo espera de mí y que, aún ahora, te estoy haciendo daño._

_¿Sabes? Me gustaría devolverte el cariño que me das, el amor que estoy seguro, aún sientes por mí. _

_Como te dije una vez, en mis sueños, tal vez, me duele la situación que fue mi pasado, el dolor de cuando tan solo era un niño, los malos tratos que recibí por parte de mis tíos... tú sabes de lo que te estoy hablando... Más de una vez te lo he contado..._

_Mi presente es ahora, duro e incierto y a veces ni yo mismo comprendo el porqué de las cosas que hago, no me veo tan maduro como para recriminarte nada, pero es la perfecta manera de sentirme bien, pensando que no soy el único que siempre se equivoca al tomar decisiones y llamándote niñato, porqué intentas tomarte las cosas de la mejor manera posible, viéndolo todo en positivo, nunca en negativo y, en cierto modo, eso lo hacen las personas que viven de los sueños, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti; a parte de tu cara, tus ojos, tus labios... es decir, todo tú eres como un imán que intenta captar mi atención... "Polos opuestos siempre se atraen"._

_Me duele ver mi futuro, borroso y de color negro, sin saber quien estará a mi lado apoyándome en la "Gran Guerra" que todos esperan que gane, pero la verdadera guerra es a la que me enfrento cada día, al luchar contra mis sentimientos, al reprimir mis emociones y al querer controlarme para no caer en la tentación de volver a estar contigo, haciéndote mío como en las largas noches de pasados años, dañándote sin quererlo._

_Necesito tu amor, tu cariño y tu afecto, ya sé... sé que no te lo demuestro, pero... no sé como demostrar y sacar a fuera todo el dolor y el rencor que siento hacia la vida, la cruel vida que estoy viviendo, lejos de ti y de Hermione, mis leales y verdaderos amigos..._

_Te pido que tengas paciencia, ya sé que te gustaría que te explicara sobre mis problemas, mi vida, mis angustias y mis alegrías... pero prefiero callármelo y sacarlo cuando estoy solo, sacando lágrimas que al rato, humedecen el pañuelo de seda que me regalaste hará unos años, aquel con nuestras iniciales bordadas RW/HP/HG, los tres mejores amigos que Hogwarts ha visto en su larga historia..._

_A veces, Hermione y tu me veíais divirtiéndome, concentrándome en resolver quién estaba detrás de cada asunto que tratábamos, metiéndome con Snape y Malfoy... pero en realidad estaba pensando en otras cosas. Intentaba relajarme, aún lo intento, pero es inútil._

_Estoy tan confundido que no se interpretar lo que siento por ti. Es como si leyera un libro, el libro de mi vida, pero no lo acabo de entender porqué, mientras lo estoy leyendo, pienso en otras cosas, en cosas que complican la misión que se supone he de llevar a cabo para salvar al mundo entero pero... mientras tanto... ¿Quién me salva a mí? Quisiera saberlo..._

_Puede ser que esté con muchos chicos, a lo mejor alguna chica me ha robado algún beso, como la dulce Cho, que tantas veces se me ha insinuado, incluso estando con Draco y a la que no todas las veces he negado, me gusta que estén por mí, que me besen y me abracen, me gusta sentirme querido por los demás, por mis amigos más cercanos y no me doy cuenta del daño que hago a los demás..._

_Te voy a confesar una cosa... Tus besos, tus abrazos y tus caricias consolándome valen más que toda una fila de personas, cercanas o no, besando y probando mis labios incluso si una de esas personas es Draco..._

_Ojalá supiera expresarme como tu, con esas suaves y cariñosas caricias que me dabas cada noche y, que aún ahora, puede percibirlas en mis sueños, con dulce olor a melocotón... Pero yo no sé como hacerlo, estoy tan mal y mi entorno me afecta tan poco que ya no se distinguir si estoy enamorado de ti... cada vez me duela más pensar que no... o a lo mejor sí... no lo sé... no sé qué sería mejor, pues tú ya no estás a mi lado para hacérmelo saber con un suave beso en mi piel..._

_Mis sentimientos son un misterio, como una de nuestras aventuras, con ganas de llegar al final, como si mi vida fuera un libro fantástico en el que el protagonista tiene que salvar a su mejor amigo de las garras de algún mago malvado... _

_Necesito aclarar mis sentimientos mas veo que ahora tampoco tu los tienes muy claros... ¡En tu mirada puedo ver tantas cosas...!_

_Juro que no te voy a lastimar nunca más, y si, con ello, tengo que damnificarte un solo instante, haciendo que te sientas mal un par de días pero después me olvides... Juro que voy a hacerlo, voy a hacer que me olvides, al menos, hasta que ambos aclaremos nuestros sentimientos._

_Solo sé seguro que te hecho mucho de menos, necesito que vuelvas a estar conmigo, haciéndome la vida un poco más fácil cada día, y riéndonos juntos del peligro, como tantas veces habíamos hecho..._

_Te prometo que algún día te devolveré todo el amor que me diste y aún por las noches me das, en cada sueño, en cada lágrima y cada que vez que miras la luna, recordando nuestra promesa..._

_Espero que algún día me comprendas y me sepas perdonar._

_Siempre tu amigo:_

_Harry James Potter._

Harry, acababa de volver de la Torre de Astronomía. No se había quedado demasiado rato más allí, solo el justo para dejar que Ron huyera lejos, para estar seguro que, al menos por aquella noche, no se volverían a encontrar.

Llegó sigilosamente a la Torre de Gryffindor y se metió en su cama, sin mirar si Ron ocupaba la suya pero sabiendo del cierto que esa noche el chico se hallaba muy lejos de allí.

Hacía varios días que no dormía en su cama ya que las largas noches las solía pasar en compañía de Draco en Slytherin, por lo tanto, su cama estaba empezando a perder el característico olor a vainilla que tanto embriagaba los sentidos de Ron. Allí dentro, acompañado por la silenciosa soledad, escribió una carta para su "ex amigo", una que jamás debería leer, pues confesaba demasiadas cosas que se debían mantener en secreto, al menos, por el momento.

Guardó el escrito bajo la almohada, se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesilla de noche, al lado del libro que había dejado la última noche que había pasado allí, en compañía de Seamus, quién ahora dormía placidamente y se recostó bajo las sabanas, con los ojos tristes y dolidos, dejando caer silenciosas lágrimas sobre las blancas sabanas que tanto calor le proporcionaban en su abrazo, acomodándolo para que pudiera disfrutar de un hermoso sueño.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno... Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo... Espero que de momento os vaya gustando...

¿Qué quería decir...¡Ah sí!

En este capítulo he puesto fragmentos de algunas canciones ("Allí estaré" de Álex Ubago, "Perdona" de Tiziano Ferro y "La Tésis de un Ángel Cruel" de Evangelion). Quería atreverme ´con algo así, ya que, esas canciones quedan que ni pintadas en los fragmentos...Upsss... ¿Qué tal queda?

Porfavor... ¡Dejad reviews!

¡Gracias por leer este capítulo!

Mery-Chan

23/02/2005 (fecha de escritura)

_Todo lo que puede ser malinterpretado es malinterpretado siempre..._


	3. Altercado

**Historia: **Mía, es decir, de MeryChan 0

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío, pertenecen a una mujer inglesa llamada J.K.Rowling que los sacó un día de su cabecita haciendo realidad los sueños de miles de personas...

A pesar de todo...

3. Altercado 

El alba empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, manchando de azules colores los terrenos de Hogwarts, aunque nadie se había percatado de la hermosura de la escena, porqué dentro, en el castillo, los habitantes aún estaban durmiendo, cada uno en su dulce sueño, aquel que le alejaba volando de las preocupaciones del mundo, a las cuales, en pocas horas deberían enfrentarse.

Las gotas de rocío caían silenciosamente de las hojas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y las sirenas del fondo del lago cantaban sus estridentes canciones, que solo escuchaba el calamar gigante. Aragog, la araña gigante seguía vigilando a sus descendientes, aquellos que algunos años antes, habían atacado a dos chicos de la escuela, sin provocar nada más lejos, que un par de cortes y un trauma, aún mayor del que ya tenía, a uno de los muchachos. De eso hacía ya largo tiempo y para los chicos, parecía una eternidad.

Uno de los antes nombrados, se hallaba durmiendo en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación lejos de su casa; en la que se encontraba durmiendo su ex compañero de aventuras.

Empezó a despertar de su letargo. Abrió lentamente los ojos para poco después, volverlos a cerrar, pues un molesto rayo de sol que iluminaba su rostro al completo se le filtraba por los ojos, haciéndole perder el mundo de vista.

Se incorporó, tapándose el rostro con una mano y, aún desde la cama, miró la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Dos sofás, una sola cama, una mesita de café, una chimenea... y una ventana de la cual no se había percatado la noche anterior.

Intentó recordar qué hacía allí, pero parecía como si su cerebro lo hubiese enterrado todo en un sueño, pues solo recordaba algunas cosas...

Una huida, encontrarse en un pasillo que no recordaba, la puerta caoba y la habitación...

.-¡Claro! Estuve huyendo de Harry, cuando lo de la Torre de Astronomía – exclamó al recordarlo, haciéndosele un nudo en el estómago al recordar la pelea bajo la lluvia en la zona más alta de la escuela.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente por un súbito temblor que le había atacado las piernas.

Se dirigió al sofá, donde había dejado la ropa y la cogió entre sus brazos. Pensó que le iría bien tener un espejo para mirarse una vez vestido y en frente de él apareció uno, de esos de cuerpo entero, con el marco de oro fino y brillante... como el pelo de Malfoy.

Se vistió frente a él, lentamente, observando sus gestos torpes al estar aún medio dormido, pasándose el pantalón por las piernas, tropezándose y teniendo que aguantar el equilibrio para no caerse de cabeza y riendo su torpeza... si Harry se encontrara allí, seguro estaría riéndose de su amigo. Se puso la camisa, pasándola por sus brazos y abotonándola, como siempre, los tres primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata suelta, solo pasada por el cuello, sin anudarla, eso lo había aprendido de Harry, quien siempre le insistía que así se veía aún más atractivo y, finalmente, se puso la capa sobre los hombros, aquella capa con ribetes rojos, como sus cabellos, el color de su casa, de la cual, tan orgulloso se sentía algunos años antes, cuando, gracias a él, entre otras cosas, había ganado la copa de la casa.

.-No sé si merezco esto... – susurró con gran pesar, al ponerse la placa de prefecto al lado izquierdo de la camisa, junto al corazón. – no soy capaz de hacer que los de mi propia casa se sientan bien...

Pensó que tal vez ya era la hora de bajar a desayunar así que recogió su juego de ajedrez mágico y cogió la varita de sobre la mesilla de noche. Se dirigió a la puerta de caoba, cerrada y, sin mirar atrás, la abrió y salió por ella. Tomó el pasillo y, dejándose llevar por sus pies, se encontró en el vestíbulo de entrada, frente al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Era la primera noche que había pasado en Gryffindor después de mucho tiempo y apenas había podido descansar. Durante toda la noche, un gran sentimiento de culpa le aprisionó en los doseles de su cama y cuando el primer rayo de sol iluminó la habitación con el color pálido del alba, pensó que sería mejor ir despertando de su trance e ir a hablar con su amante, al que la noche anterior había dejado solo en la sala común de Slytherin.

Abrió los doseles, se deshizo del abrazo de las sabanas y puso sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de piedra del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto grado. Cogió las gafas de la mesilla de noche y se las puso, recobrando completamente la visión, borrosa unos instantes antes

.-¿Ya despertaste? – preguntó la voz de Neville desde su cama, aún con los doseles cerrados.

.-Sí... y por lo que veo tu también. – contestó Harry.

.-¿No estuviste con Draco? - quiso saber el chico de la cama de doseles cerrados que empezaban a abrirse para darle paso.

.-No... es que tuve mucha faena y para cuando tuve tiempo de ir a verlo ya era muy tarde... – explicó el de ojos verdes.

.-Ron no ha dormido aquí – dijo Neville, ya fuera de la cama señalando la propiedad de Ron.

.-Lo sé, ya me di cuenta... a lo mejor tenía ronda – dijo Harry quitándole importancia.

.-Lo dudo, ayer le tocaba a Hermione - explicó el chico.

.-Pues no se donde está... ni me importa – dijo el chico, también para convencerse a sí miso de que así era. _/Claro que te importa/_. – Oye... ¿vamos a desayunar?

.-Harry... vamos en pijama, mejor bajamos cuando nos hayamos vestido ¿Si?

Harry se miró de arriba a bajo ¿Cuándo se había puesto el pijama? No lo recordaba pero estaba seguro que se lo había puesto la noche antes, al llegar empapado a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Se vistieron, sin prestarse mucha atención el uno al otro. Harry se quitó lentamente el pijama, dejándolo caer al suelo para acabar doblándolo y poniéndolo bajo la almohada, al lado de la carta de la noche anterior.

Abrió el baúl y sacó de dentro el uniforme de Gryffindor. Se puso la camisa, ésta vez abrochando todos los botones para poder colocarse bien la corbata sobre ésta, seguidamente se puso los pantalones suavemente, sin prisa y, una vez en las caderas, se los abrochó, finalmente, se puso los zapatos sobre los calcetines grises.

Se dirigió nuevamente al baúl y cogió del interior un peine de madera para intentar, inútilmente, peinarse un poco.

.-¿Qué haces Harry¡No te peines! Te ves mejor con el pelo desordenado, como siempre – dijo Neville, que ya se había vestido, también con el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero con los botones mal abrochados.

.-Neville... ¿Te has visto los botones de la camisa? Anda, ven un momento – el chico se acercó a Harry, que le desabrochó la corbata y la camisa para abotonársela bien y, finalmente, anudar correctamente la corbata. – Mejor ahora.

.-Gracias – dijo Neville ruborizado - ¿Vamos a desayunar?

.-Venga.

Salieron de la habitación, hablando sobre las clases que tendrían ése día, pensando que a lo mejor la profesora Trelawney ya se había cansado de predecirle la muerte a Harry y, con la esperanza, por parte de Neville, de que Snape no fuera tan duro como el año pasado.

.-¡Harry! – le gritó una voz femenina desde la otra punta de la Sala Común, cuando acababa de poner el pie en ella. – ¡Espera un momento!

La chica de ojos café corrió hacia él, recobrando aire, venía de alguna parte y estaba muy nerviosa.

.-¿Has visto a Ron? – preguntó.

.-¿A Weasley¿Qué te hace pensar que lo he visto? – preguntó enojado el chico.

.-Pues que eres un chico y que a lo mejor está en la habitación de sexto... – explicó la chica.

.-No está arriba, Hermione – dijo Neville.

.-¿Y dónde lo encuentro yo ahora? – se preguntó la chica - ¿Alguna idea?

.-¿En el Gran Comedor? Es la hora de desayunar así que, si no quieres nada más, nos vamos – dijo Harry, despectivamente - ¿Neville?

.-Adiós Hermione – se despidió Neville.

Ambos se pusieron a caminar nuevamente, en dirección al Gran Comedor, uno nervioso y el otro triste, los dos enamorados, de dos personas a las que acababan de esquivar.

* * *

Desde la noche anterior que no veía a su amante, se había ido dejándolo solo, en la Sala Común de su residencia, maldiciendo hasta el último cabello fuego del joven Weasley, llorando por haberlo perdido en un mar de salados sentimientos y sintiendo el mundo sobre él, con todo su dolor y todo su peso.

Ya vestido, colores verde y plata en su atuendo de Slytherin, bajó a la Sala Común, donde le estaban esperando dos chicos, también dichos guardaespaldas del joven chico; Crabbe y Goyle.

.-Apresúrate Malfoy, tenemos hambre – gruñó uno de los chico-gorila desde el centro de la estancia al chico de los ojos plata.

.-Siempre tenéis hambre – replicó el rubio, sin aligerar el paso.

.-Si te das prisa, a lo mejor encontramos a Harry aunque vaya a distintas clases que nosotros.

Ése comentario si que provocó en el chico de ojos plata, un cambio en la forma de andar, aligeró el paso lo más posible, pasando de largo a los dos chicos que lo estaban esperando y dirigiéndose a la puerta a la velocidad del rayo.

_.-Mortífagos _- susurró al tiempo que la puerta se abrió para dejarle paso.

Corrió por las mazmorras, pasando por largos pasillos rectos, por pasadizos oscuros y sin antorchas que los iluminaran y por pasillos amplios e iluminados, hasta localizar la escalera que subía a los pisos superiores y al vestíbulo. Se paró a los pies de ésta, esperando a los dos chicos-gorila que había dejado atrás al ponerse a correr.

.-Crabbe, Goyle ¿A qué esperáis¿A que llueva? – gritó a sus compañeros, que le seguían tan rápido como sus voluminosos cuerpos les permitían.

.-Cuando quiere mira que prisa se da – susurró Goyle a Crabbe, haciendo que el segundo soltara una riota que pareció el gruñido de un cerdo gigante.

.-Vaaaaaaaa – les gritó crispado.

Los chicos llegaron donde se encontraba él y los tres juntos, empezaron a subir las escaleras, lentamente, sabiendo que ya casi estaban en el vestíbulo y, viendo de lejos, la puerta del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Ron estaba entrando en el vestíbulo por un pasillo de la derecha de éste y, justo delante de él, vio a tres Slytherin muy conocidos y muy odiados; Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

A su tiempo, Harry entraba al vestíbulo bajando por las escaleras y encontrándose con Draco a la izquierda y Ron a la derecha, mirándose con odio, con las varitas en la mano, preparados para atacarse en cualquier momento.

El primero en atacar fue el Slytherin.

_.-¡Rictusempra!_ – gritó, apuntando a Ron.

El rayo de luz plateada dio en el estómago de Ron que se arqueo, con las manos en él, riendo como un loco; le había lanzado el Sortilegio de las Cosquillas.

_.-¡Tarantallegra!_ – exclamó Ron como pudo, tocando las piernas de Draco, que empezaron a moverse como si bailaran claque.

_.-¡Reducto! _–aulló, intentando parar el movimiento de sus piernas.

El hechizo le dio en el brazo a Ron, que casi cayó al suelo por la fuerza con la que había impactado. Se sostuvo un momento el brazo con la mano derecha y miró a Malfoy, preparando nuevamente la varita.

_.-¡Animo linqui!_ –vociferó el pelirrojo con los ojos llenos de rábia.

Malfoy cayó al suelo, aturdido y con un gran dolor en el pecho, justo donde Ron le había tocado.

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras, poniéndose en medio de los dos chicos que por la violencia de sus maleficios, parecía que quisieran destruirse.

_.-¡Expulsiarmus!_ - gritó el chico de ojos verdes- ¿Qué hacéis¿Os habéis vuelto locos? – y al ver los efectos de los maleficios añadió - _¡Finite Incantatem!_ - paralizando de inmediato las risas de Ron y las piernas de Draco que estaba recostado en el suelo.

Se agachó, para coger las varitas de los dos muchachos, el de ojos azules de pie, mirándolo aún con rabia y con una enorme herida en el brazo que el sangraba abundantemente manchando de escarlata la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo del vestíbulo y el de ojos plata tumbado en el suelo, casi inconsciente por el hechizo aturdidor que le había lanzado Ron, justo en el pecho.

_.-Animo restituo_ – dijo apuntando con la varita a Malfoy, que se puso de pie con las manos en el pecho, soportando el gran dolor dentro de si.

.-¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado! – gritó Harry - ¿A qué ha venido eso?

.-No te importa – soltó Ron furioso.

.-Cállate Weasley – dijo Malfoy – si no es por él, te mato.

.-Vigila no vaya a ser yo quien te mate a ti – gritó Hermione, que estaba detrás de Ron sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia hasta que había hablado.

.-¿Hermione? –se extrañó Harry al verla hablar en ese tono.

.-Harry... – dijo Hermione cortésmente en forma de saludo.

.-¿A qué viene eso Sangre Sucia? – preguntó Malfoy arrogantemente.

.-¡Estoy harta de ti maldito hijo de...!

_.-¡Silentio!_ – la hechizó Cho, que acababa de llegar a la escena. – ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con Malfoy!

.-¿Cho? – dijo Neville, perdido.

.-¿A que viene esto? – preguntó Ron indignado - ¿Qué pasa Malfoy, no eres capaz de defenderte tu solito?

.-Cállate Weasley, a ti también te tiene que defender la Sangre Sucia – replicó Malfoy.

Harry se acercó lentamente a Hermione, toda la gente que se encontraba en el vestíbulo estaba en silencio, con los sentidos suspendidos en el aire, esperando a ver qué le haría el joven Potter a la chica más inteligente de la escuela, que intentaba hablar pero no le salía la voz y solo gesticulaba. Harry le acercó la varita al cuello, hasta el punto de que la punta tocó su suave piel.

_.-Finite Incantatem_ – susurró, dejando a toda la gente del vestíbulo con la boca abierta.

.-¿Se puede saber qué haces Potter? – preguntó Cho, sorprendida por lo que había hecho su amigo – se estaba metiendo con Draco...

.-¿Quién empezó¿A caso lo viste Cho? – pregunto Harry, conocedor de la respuesta.

.-No... – dijo ruborizada

.-Yo si estaba... ¿Hermione? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica de Gryffindor.

.-Tampoco, pero...

.-¿Pero qué? – quiso saber Harry.

.-Os habéis puesto todos a favor de Draco, Ron es uno solo y es mi mejor amigo, no se si comprendes el significado de el término: MEJOR AMIGO; es alguien a quién nunca le vas a fallar, ni le vas a hacer daño, alguien a quién quieres, tu familia, tu confidente. – dijo la chica frenética, alzando su voz por encima de los balbuceos.

Silencio.

.-Vamos Hermione – dijo Ron, rompiendo la tensión.

Cogió a la chica por la cintura y la encaminó al Gran Comedor, arrastrando los pies y caminando poco a poco.

.-Hermione, Ron... – gritó Harry.

Los aludidos viraron hacia él.

.-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron extrañado de que en vez de llamarlo Weasley le llamara Ron.

.-Mejor no os metáis en más problemas... no os conviene – dijo el chico fríamente. _/Por un momento me hubiese unido a ellos, tan amigos, tan perfectos... así éramos/._

.-Entonces, confiemos en que El-niño-que-vivió esté siempre cerca para sacarnos las castañas del fuego – dijo Hermione aún más frívola.

Les dieron la espalda a Harry y sus amigos y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. De repente, una luz roja manchó de escarlata el vestíbulo, alguien había lanzado un hechizo.

_.-¡Impedimenta!_ – había gritado Harry, apuntando a Cho.

Al parecer, la chica había querido aturdir a Hermione, pero Harry lo había impedido, haciéndole volar la varita y dejándola tumbada en el suelo.

.-¡Ni se te ocurra Cho! Ni se te ocurra tocarlos por la espalda... – vociferó Harry.

El chico de ojos verdes se acercó a Ron y a Hermione, que lo miraban con la boca abierta del todo. Harry le cogió la mano a Ron y le puso la varita que le había hecho volar pocos minutos antes.

.-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a curarte ése brazo... – susurró Harry, examinando el brazo izquierdo de Ron.

.-Si, si – dijo Ron, sin creer que Harry le estuviera hablando con preocupación.

.-¿Harry? – dijo Hermione extrañada - ¿Qué pasa?

.-Lo siento chicos... pero... no puedo – se giró hacia sus nuevos amigos y se encaminó con ellos al Gran Comedor.

La gente les abrió paso. Mientras los dos mejores amigos que quedaban ahora en Hogwarts iban en dirección contraria al Gran Comedor, esperando que, en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le pudiera curar el brazo a Ron.

* * *

Tan solo eran las doce de la mañana pero el día en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts se mostraba gris y oscuro para seis personas. Seis chicos que se habían enfrentado pocos momentos antes, delante de toda la escuela en peso, dejando atrás sus sentimientos, luchando para no derrumbarse, muriendo por orgullo.

Un chico de ojos azules estaba sentado en una cama de la enfermería mientras Madame Pomfrey le curaba una herida muy profunda que tenía en el brazo, como siempre, sin preguntar como se la había hecho, pero sabiendo la razón.

.-Bueno muchacho, repose diez minutos aquí y ya puede ir a clase... – dijo a Ron, y, dirigiéndose a Hermione añadió– Señorita, quédese aquí con él y después se van juntos, ya se lo he comunicado al profesor Flitwick.

.-De acuerdo, gracias por todo – agradeció Hermione.

.-Madame Pomfrey hizo un gesto como diciendo "Es mi trabajo" y se fue, dejándolos solos en la enfermería.

.-¿Qué ha pasado Ron? – preguntó la chica.

.-Ya lo viste... – dijo Ron.

.-Yo no vi como empezó, así que, explícamelo – dijo Hermione.

.-Nada... La verdad, ni yo mismo recuerdo qué ha pasado... Yo iba al Gran Comedor a desayunar y me he encontrado de frente a Malfoy, me a mirado con sonrisa burlona y me ha dicho algo de Harry, algo de que son muy felices los dos juntos y me ha dado rabia, he sacado la varita y él también, le he dicho que era un... un... bueno no lo recuerdo, y me ha echado un maleficio de esos. Después ha llegado Harry y nos ha parado, eso ya lo has visto y a partir de ahí, ya conoces la historia – explicó el pelirrojo.

.-Ron... no puedes estar siempre peleándote con Malfoy y los suyos... Nos superan en número... Ya has visto lo que me ha hecho Cho, me ha dejado sin voz, y yo sin voz no se lanzar hechizos, además, siendo tantos, nos pueden atacar desde muchas direcciones y en eso debo darle la razón a Harry, no nos conviene buscarnos problemas con ellos... – dijo la chica muy preocupada.

.-¿Y qué sugieres¿Te gustaría que alguien a quién odias y que, además, está con quién amas ostentara ante ti de estar con ése alguien mientras tu solo puedes soñar amarlo? – dijo Ron, exasperado y conteniéndose las lágrimas – Mira, Hermione, se que suena muy melodramático pero yo amo a Harry, lo sabes tu y lo sospecha media escuela...

.-Yo solo te estoy pidiendo que te controles Ron, no voy a estar todo el día pegada a ti para sacarte de todos los problemas en los que tu solito te metes, yo te quiero, y eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo estar todo el día salvándote, tengo que hacer también mis cosas.

.-Nadie te ha pedido ayuda, Hermione. Me las se arreglar solito y... ¡Mejor de lo que piensas! – gritó Ron.

.-Oh si... te las arreglas muy bien a la hora de meterte en problemas pero tiene que venir Harry a solucionártelos ¿Verdad? – gritó Hermione - ¿Sabes qué, Señor me-las-se-arreglar-solo? Creo que primero tienes que aprender a superar las cosas y a dejar de hundirte en estúpidas depresiones por culpa de Harry. ¿Crees que nadie te vio anoche, cuando saliste corriendo de la Torre de Astronomía donde os habíais encontrado casualmente con Harry? No me quise meter pero lo vi todo... ¡Ron, olvídale de una vez...!

.-¡Se nota que no estas enamorada de nadie! -gritó Ron – de hecho... ¡Nadie te querría a ti, por insoportable listilla!

Hermione miró a Ron, con los ojos café heridos, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas rosadas, los labios temblando intentando capturar dentro de ellos un grito de dolor. Tomó aire, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

.-Yo... Hermione... Lo siento... No quería decir eso... Yo solo... Yo solo quiero que vuelva... – se disculpaba Ron, que se había dado cuenta del dolor que habían causado sus palabras en el frágil corazón de su amiga.

.-Yo también quiero que volvamos a ser los tres pero no puede ser, no por el momento... y no me dedico a decirte esas cosas que me dices a mí... Mira, yo he crecido sin amigos... ¿Pero tu¡Por favor Ron¿Se puede saber que ibas a hacer tu solo, sin Harry y sin mí? – preguntó la chica, llorando.

.-Hermione, eres la chica más importante para mí, no me dejes por favor, olvida lo que te he dicho... Te quiero mucho... ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – dijo Ron, también llorando.

.-Olvida también tu lo de Harry... siento habértelo dicho pero es que parece que en esta vida yo no te importe en absoluto, es como si para ti todo empezara y acabara en Harry...

.-Y así, es – dijo Ron.

El corazón de la chica se quebró.

.-Pero justo en el principio y el final de mi vida estás tu, junto a él, te quiero muchísimo Hermione y no podría vivir sin ti, sin tu apoyo, sin que estuvieras a mi lado. – dijo el chico sinceramente, acariciándole las mejillas a Hermione y secándole las lágrimas.

.-Será mejor que vayamos a clase... – dijo Hermione, apartando las manos de Ron de su cara, creyendo que si seguían allí mucho rato más, no podría evitar decirle lo que sentía.

.-Sí...

Se pusieron los dos en pie, caminando uno junto al otro, cogiéndose de la mano en forma de reconciliación, de perdón por las palabras antes dichas sin ser reflexionada.

_/La duda es uno de los nombres de la inteligencia, cuando no se piensa lo que se dice es cuando se dice lo que se piensa.../._

* * *

Hacía poco más de dos horas que había evitado que Ron y Draco se destruyeran en una pelea de magia en la que, sin duda, el "premio" era él. Se habían peleado, según había dicho Draco, porqué Ron le había dicho que Harry solo era un Casanova y que no lo amaba.

Harry dudaba que realmente Ron hubiese dicho eso, de acuerdo que tenía motivos para hacerlo pero... ¿Para que? Es decir, Ron jamás diría una cosa así de él y menos a Malfoy... El chico de ojos verdes estaba muy desconcertado, no podía ser ese el motivo de su pelea... además, Harry había visto como el primero en hablar había sido Draco y que Ron solamente le había contestado.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo de todo de la mazmorra, tenía clase de pociones con Snape y no quería que le bajara puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de sus estropicios en la poción de aquella mañana; la poción de la muerte en vida, el objetivo de ésta era que, cuando una persona la tomaba, todo el mundo lo creía muerto de no ser porqué solo estaba sumido en un profundo letargo.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de su derecha. La chica, reprobando la manera de mezclar la poción que tenía Ron y el chico de ojos azules, desesperado por la paliza verbal que le estaba dando la chica. Harry rió, recordando que justo el año anterior, él también recibía las broncas de Hermione.

.-Ayyy chicos... como os hecho de menos... ¿Porqué fui tan estúpido? - se preguntó con melancolía el joven Potter.

_Porque no tenías suficiente con ellos... Tu querías más._

.-Yo les quiero mucho aún, a los dos, hoy se ha notado demasiado... Pero es que no me puedo sacar nuestra amistad de la cabeza... ¡Como les quiero!

_Vuelve con ellos._

.-No puedo... no puedo dejar a mis nuevos amigos, además, Ron y Hermione no me quieren entre ellos, se las arreglan muy bien solos, no creo que me echen de menos...

_Sí te echan de menos, erais los mejores amigos de Hogwarts... ¡Los nuevos Merodeadores!_

.-Potter... ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? – preguntó una voz detrás de él.

.-¿No lo ve? – contestó arrogantemente el chico – la poción que nos ha mandado hacer.

.-La poción, teóricamente, tiene que ser de color azul metálico y la suya es de color limón... ¿Se puede saber en qué está pensando?

.-En nada que a usted le importe... _profesor_ – contestó el chico, mirando a Snape de arriba abajo con aires de superioridad.

.-De acuerdo, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor... y... esta noche, queda recluido en las mazmorras. Vamos a ver... ¿Quién es el prefecto encargado ésta noche...¡Ah, sí! Weasley... pues quiero verlos aquí, a las nueve de la noche, después de la cena. – y añadió para Ron – Weasley, vaya pensando un castigo para Potter – y dirigiéndose a toda la clase – ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo¡Vuelvan a su tarea!

Se fue con aires de suficiencia al centro de la clase, para seguir regañando a los alumnos de Gryffindor que se equivocaban.

¡Perfecto! Snape lo había castigado y, para colmo, el castigo lo debía cumplir con Ron que además, era el que se lo debía poner...

.-¡Te has lucido Harry! Esta vez si que no te salvas de Ron... ¡Oh.. Dios¿Por qué me habré distraído?

_Vuelves a estar distraído._

Intentó concentrarse en los ingredientes de la poción; un cuarto de polvo de hada, un colmillo de licántropo, ojo de tritón mezclado con una escama de Ridgeback Noruego...

.-Norberto... ¡Que bien estábamos entonces, los tres juntos...!

_¡Tierra a Harry¡Tierra a Harry! Escucha lo que está diciendo Ron._

.-Hermione... ¿Pero como voy a castigarlo¡Snape lo ha hecho a posta! – gritaba el pelirrojo.

.-¿Le pasa algo Weasley? – preguntó Snape que sin duda lo había oído.

.-No... – dijo Ron avergonzado.

.-Vamos a ver... 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por gritar en la clase.

Ron iba a replicar pero Hermione le pellizcó y se llevó el dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

.-Mejor hablamos más bajo ¿Ok? – dijo la chica – No se como puedes castigarle... ¿Recuerdas alguna cosa que no le gustara de cuando íbamos juntos?

.-¡Vamos Hermione! No voy a castigarle con algo que no le guste... después de todo, era nuestro amigo, nuestro mejor amigo... – dijo irritado el pelirrojo.

.-Pero no se lo puedes poner fácil o te las vas a cargar con Snape... – razonó Hermione.

.-Y si le pongo una redacción o algo así... es decir... un antes / después o cosas así... no será más duro que pasarse la noche limpiando los orinales de la enfermería – dijo el chico con una mueca, recordando que un año lo castigaron a hacer precisamente esa labor.

.-Bueno... no está mal...

.-Potter¿Qué pasa ahora¿No le parece interesante la poción¿Quiere que se la haga tomar? 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor y... se va a quedar toda la semana recluido. – viró a Ron – Weasley, cada día de esta semana a las nueve aquí, para controlar a Potter con su castigo... y... 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, 5 suyos y 5 de Granger, por no callarse.

El profesor de nuevo lo había visto distraído y se le había acercado sin que Harry se percatara, el chico hubiese querido replicar pero se lo pensó antes de que el profesor le descontara más puntos... en una mañana ya habían perdido 50 puntos.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases de la mañana, los alumnos de Gryffindor salieron corriendo de la mazmorra, suplicando no perder más puntos ése día, en poco rato habían pasado de ser los primeros de la clasificación a ser de los últimos.

* * *

.-Me han castigado – explicaba Harry a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

.-¡Que qué? – se oyó por todo el Gran Comedor.

Ya había transcurrido toda la tarde, sin incidentes más allá del desmayo de Neville en la clase de Hagrid que, esa tarde, les había explicado algo acerca de los dragones y había traído un ejemplar de Zonko's que parecía real.

.-¿Quién te a castigado? – quiso saber Draco.

.-Snape – contestó Neville, quién también se encontraba, ya recuperado, junto a ellos.

.-¿Severus? – se sorprendió Draco - ¿Y qué debes hacer?

.-No sé... me lo tiene que decir hoy Ron... – dijo Harry, pensando en el castigo que le iba a poner su ex mejor amigo.

.-¿Weasley¿Ratón Pobretón te va a castigar? – se puso a reír – por favor Harry no me hagas reír... ¿Cómo te va a castigar Weasley?

.-Pues porque es perfecto y a Snape le ha salido de sus horribles narices que sea el supervisor de mi castigo y el que me lo imponga – dijo Harry, abatido.

.-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo te va a castigar? - quiso saber Cho.

.-Ni idea... – contestó Harry.

.-No creo que sea muy duro... ya conoces a Ron... – dijo Neville en tono tranquilizador.

.-Y si nos necesitas... ¡Ya sabes! Levanta la mano derecha y lanza estrellitas plateadas, en seguida estaremos a tu lado para hacer que Weasley se entere de quien somos – dijo Cho dando un golpe en la mesa.

.-No creo que os vaya a necesitar pero gracias de todas maneras – dijo Harry.

.-¿Cómo que no? – exclamó Cho - si se pasa un poco de la ralla, ni que sea con la punta del dedo gordo del pie derecho... ¡Le hago trizas!

.-La idea de las estrellas es un poco cursi... – susurró Neville, sin que la inventora de la llamada de socorro, Cho, le escuchara.

.-Pero Harry... ¿Por qué te han castigado? – quiso saber Draco.

.-Por estar distraído... y porqué la poción en vez de azul era color limón... – dijo Harry, quitándole importancia.

.-El color estaba bien – rió Neville – era así como un poco fluorescente e iluminaba toda la mazmorra... Y la cara de Snape era horrible, entre el rojo de la ira y el amarillo de la poción...era un buen cuadro...jajaja

.-Lo imagino... – dijo Cho, riendo por debajo de la nariz al imaginarse la escena.

.-Pero Harry... creo que lo que más le ha molestado es la manera en que le has contestado... pobre hombre... ¡Ése _profesor_ hará historia! - reía aún Neville.

.-Es que me estaba poniendo nervioso con su mirada inquisidora, a ver... ¿Y a él qué le importa lo que yo esté pensando? – se justificaba Harry.

.-Pero... ¿En qué estabas pensando muchacho? – preguntó Cho con curiosidad.

.-En Quidditch, en como van a quedar los nuevos equipos después de lo que pasó el año pasado... Por que, por ejemplo, para que yo pueda volver a jugar en Gryffindor tendrán que echar a Ginny o cambiarla de posición... como ahora Angelina, Alicia y Katie ya no están en el equipo... pues sería lo más probable... – se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que la chica indagara más.

.-¡Me encanta competir contigo! Eres un buen buscador... ¡Pero no tanto como yo! – exclamó la chica eufórica.

.-¡Y ninguno de los dos se puede comparar a mí! – gritó Draco, orgulloso de sí mismo.

.-Gracias a mi Gryffindor ganó la Copa de Quidditch en tercero... ¡Y éste año volverá a ser para mi equipo!

.-Ni lo sueñes... éste es mi último año y... ¡la Copa va a ser para Ravenclaw! – vociferó Cho, haciendo que unos chicos de primero de Huflepuff se asustaran al verla tan emocionada.

.-A ver... olvidamos que aquí el mejor soy yo. Así de simple; Draco Malfoy va a ganar la Copa de Quidditch para Slytherin. – dijo Malfoy, entusiasmado con la conversación.

.-¿Nadie defiende a Huflepuff? – preguntó Harry, extrañado de que Justin no estuviera gritando entre ellos que los mejores, sin duda, eran ellos.

.-Parece que hoy no hay seguidores amarillos cerca... – dijo Malfoy.

.-¿Se hecha de menos el entusiasmo Huflepuff en la mesa verdad? – comentó Harry, echando de menos a su amigo.

.-Si... Como se nota que no está Justin... – suspiró Cho.

.-Por cierto...¿Dónde está? – preguntó Neville distraído, buscando al chico por algún rincón del Gran Comedor.

.-No lo busques aquí... Está con Hannah, es que tenían un trabajo de herbología... – contestó Cho, que siempre estaba enterada de todo.

.-¿De herbología¿Sobre que planta en especial? – se interesó Neville.

.-Sobre la Tentácula Venenosa, ya sabes, la reproducción, los descendientes... algo complementario a lo que hicisteis el año pasado... – explicó Cho.

.-¿Sabes qué¡En ese trabajo saqué un diez! Se me da muy bien herbología– dijo Neville, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

.-¿Ah si¡A mi también me encanta! Y no se me da del todo mal... – comentó Cho - Explícame alguna cosa sobre la Tentácula de la escuela, por si acaso éste año nos pregunta algo más... – pidió la chica.

Neville y Cho se pusieron a hablar de herbología, la asignatura que mejor se le daba al chico. Mientras, Harry y Draco entablaron una conversación a media voz, apartándose un poco de sus amigos.

.-Harry... ¿Quieres que me auto-castigue contigo? – preguntó Draco en un murmullo casi inaudible.

.-¡No¿Por qué ibas a hacer una tontería así? – se sorprendió Harry.

.-Para que no estuvieras solo con Ron... para estar contigo... – explicó el chico de ojos plata. – Además, que te castigue solo por estar distraído... ¡Lo encuentro excesivo!

.-El año pasado te hubiera parecido poco... – rió Harry.

.-Lo sé pero... todo el mundo se distrae... Me vengo contigo ¿vale?

.-No, no vale. Soy mayorcito para cargar con mis culpas, distracción o no, normal o no, ha sido mi culpa y tengo que cargar yo solo con las consecuencias de mis actos. – acercó su cara a la del Slytherin y le besó suavemente la frente en acción de agradecimiento. – Gracias de todas formas.

.-Si te toca un solo pelo... – dijo celoso Draco.

Harry rió ante los celos de Draco.

.-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó indignado por las risitas de su amante.

.-Celoso...

.-¿Yo¿Celoso¿Qué te lo hace pensar?

.-Tus ojos, tu voz y la expresión de tu cara... – dijo Harry, mostrándole lo bien que lo conocía.

.-No estoy celoso... – intentó desmentir Draco. _/Soy un Malfoy... No puedo tener celos de alguien inferior/._

.-Pues así no te importará que me vaya con él... – dijo Harry con malicia.

.-¡No! – vociferó Draco, haciendo que todas las personas de la mesa viraran hacia él, que sonrió avergonzado e hizo un gesto para que todo el mundo volviera a sus conversaciones.

.-¿Lo ves? – dijo Harry satisfecho.

.-No son celos... Es solo que... Él va a estar todas las noches de la semana contigo... –dijo finalmente.

.-No te olvidaré ninguna de ellas... No te preocupes – dijo Harry, tranquilizándole. _/A no ser que Ron se comporte demasiado bien conmigo o se vea aún más hermoso de lo que es... Entonces... No me hago responsable de mis actos/._

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

* * *

La li ho!

Después de ésta pelea me he desahogado un montón... UoUoUoUo... Esto se está poniendo interesante... ¿Cómo le va a castigar? Jujuju... ni yo misma lo sé... Pero va a ser malo... jajaja (risa malvada de la Bruja del Mar "La Sirenita"). La verdad (poniéndome un poco seria U¬¬). Es que de los capítulos que llevo escritos hasta el momento, este es mi favorito... ¡Me encanta ver como se pelean¿Y a vosotros? Dejad comentarios por favor!

Ah… por cierto, quiero añadir un comentario de última hora... xD! Hará un par de horitas, he vuelto del Tibidabo (un parque de atracciones de Barcelona), he estado con unas chicas estupendas, todas íbamos vestidas con el uniforme de Hogwarts... Bueno... imaginadlo... xD! Así k, para ésas maravillosas amigas a las que he conocido hoy, personalmente (Aura686, A-Ko, Kaika, Wonderland y Ele) pues para ellas va dedicado éste capítulo, lo lean o no, es para ellas, porque me han hecho pasar un día inmejorable! (9/4/2005)

MeryChan

5/2/2005

_Ódiame porque así me daré cuenta de que algún día me amaste o me amarás, porque del odio nace el amor y del amor nace el odio._


End file.
